Sweet memories
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: She fell for him, he left her now one day three years later she will find out the truth after fate decides to step in and intertwine their destinies once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just trial run for a Vampire Knight/Inuyasha crossover. If you want me to continue it leave a review stating so. I am just on the second book of the manga and watched one episode, so if the characters seem out of place forgive me.

**Chapter One:**

"You're on in five minutes Kags." A petite young woman called out from behind a curtain before walking towards the person she was calling for.

"Thanks Megumi, I'll be out soon." She replied before putting on a thin sheet of gloss on her already plump pink lips, the younger girl nodded enthusiastically before running off and attending to all the other performers that would be singing that night. A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together." She told her self before untying her long raven locks from their messy chamber and letting the black silk like threads fall down her back. She turned to the side and let out another exaggerated sigh before standing up and making her way towards the small stage. She could already hear the murmurs and whispers from the crowd outside as the soft beat of the piano sounded off through the place.

"Here, now go out there and sing your ass off like I know you can!" A tall male stated before giving her a slight push. She rolled her eyes before taking in a deep breath and walking towards the stage. She sat in her normal stool and crossed her long legs before closing her eyes and getting lost in the music.

"Natsukashii itamidawa

Zutto mae ni wasureteita

Demo anata wo mita toki

Jikan dake ato modori shita no

Shiawaseta? Kikanaide

Uso tsuku nowa jouzujanai

Tomodachi nara irukedo

Auna niwa moeagarenakute

Ushinaata yume dakega

Utsukushiku mieru nowa

Naze kashira

Sugisaata yasashisa mo ima wa

Amai kioku

Sweet Memories"

The crowd went silent as she sang her heart out practically pouring out everything she went through in the past. The heartbreaks, the trials, the tribulations and all the tears she had cried for him, and for them. She tried her best to push back the memories as she opened up her eyes, blue clashed with red as she looked up at an oddly beautiful male standing in the back, his bloody red eyes glowing in the dim lighting as he watched her intently. A cold wind passed by her causing goose flesh to raise up her slender arm as she closed her eyes once more, a tear sliding down her heart shaped face as she continued her song.

"Don't kiss me baby, we can never be

So don't add more pain, please don't hurt me again

I have spent so many nights thinking of you

Longing for your touch

I have once loved you so much…..

Anokoro wa wakasugite

Itazura ni kizu tsukeaatta fatari

Iro aseta kanashimi mo ima wa

Tooi kioku

Sweet memories…"

A round of applause sounded through out the small establishment as the music faded and she hopped down from her post. Her lips curled in to a small smile as she took a small bow and walked off the stage.

"You did amazing Kagome." Megumi greeted as she presented the lithe female a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you Megumi but you didn't have too." Kagome replied as she took the flowers.

"Oh nooo Kagome, I didn't buy them this really handsome tall man did, he asked me to give them to you while you were finishing your song!" Megumi stated before waving goodbye and walking off. Kagome watched her leave before shrugging her shoulders and walking towards the dressing room to get her things.

"Excuse me miss." A deep velvet voice called out causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared up at the man she had been eyeing for the past months. All the blood in her body seemed to rush to her cheeks as she turned away.

"I'm sorry for staring, you just surprised me." A small smile erupted from the male as he offered her his hand. Kagome stared at it for a few seconds before setting her smaller appendage in his and allowing him to escort her towards the dressing rooms.

"I know this may seem abrupt but would you do me the favor of joining me for some coffee?" He questioned as she grabbed her belongings, she bit her bottom lip and contemplated the question before turning towards him and nodding; it had been months since she went out, why not with him?

"Okay, tomorrow night maybe? I can't really go tonight; I still have to watch over my mother." Kagome replied as he took one of her larger bags and followed her towards an awaiting taxi.

"Tomorrow is fine shall we meet by the café' close to the bookstore on 5th street by the plaza at say around seven?"

"Sounds wonderful, that's my favorite place."

"It's a date than." The mysterious man stated before handing her the large bag.

"I didn't get your name by the way." She stated suddenly before he could close the door.

"Kuran, Kaname Kuran." He replied with a small smile before closing the door and watching her disappear through the streets and snow.

"Are you ready to go Kaname?" A blonde haired green eyed male stated out of no where. Kaname closed his eyes and turned towards him before nodding.

"Yes Aido." He replied before following after the jubilant blond and his cousin.

**[The next day]**

"Bye mom, I'll be home later on tonight. I love you guys!" Kagome yelled out before grabbing her scarf, coat, and large purse. She ran out of the house and stopped at the shrine steps before turning her head to face the well house that brought so much pain. She put her hand up to her aching heart before slipping on her mittens and letting out a sigh.

'_Forget it Kagome, that was the past you have a future to look towards now.'_ She told her self before turning back towards the steps and flying down the flight of stairs and across the street towards a hoard of taxi's waiting for passengers. It was already nearing seven and she didn't want to make a bad impression on a first date.

'_Date? What am I thinking this can't be a date, more like a friendly get together?'_ She tried to convince her self as she slipped inside the warm vehicle and directed the man towards the café fifteen minutes away. Many thoughts raced through her flustered mind as she gathered up the courage to face the handsome man.

"We're here miss." The cab driver called out completely snapping her out of her daze as she handed him her money and exited the car. A shiver ran through her petite form as the cold winter chill swam through the air in a frosty dance. She secured her belongings before entering the quaint establishment and breathing in the welcoming freshness of brewed coffee, cinnamon, and other enticing scents that only café's could bring.

"For a minute there I was starting to believe you stood me up." A silky voice stated causing her to whip her head to the side and smile up at the elegant looking male. She quickly brushed off the small bits of snow on her coat before setting her things down and taking it off to reveal a black dress that reached mid thigh on top of a long sleeved white shirt and underneath a oversized cardigan, her legs sported knee high black and white stockings complete a pair of slouchy suede boots.

"Of course not, my apologies for being late." Kagome replied as a blush found its way to her cheeks. He offered her a small smile and a seat before handing her a menu.

"Order anything you like." He stated before scanning the menu over once and putting it down.

"Good evening ma'am, sir, what can I get you for today?" A young girl that looked to be sixteen questioned before pulling out a notepad and pink pen.

"Coffee, black preferably and your bloody Sunday special." The stoic male replied before handing her his menu.

"I'd like a mocha macchiato please, real hot and that's it." Kagome added with a bright smile before following his lead.

"Coming right up." The waitress stated before walking away to fulfill their orders. Kagome let out another sigh before propping her chin on her hand and tapping her fingers on the table.

"Something on your mind?" Kaname questioned as he flipped through the book he brought with him.

"A lot I guess you could say but aside from that I feel embarrassed that I haven't even introduced myself to you." The young woman stated as she looked up at him, "My name's Kagome by the way."

A light chuckle erupted from the impassive male as he turned his red eyes towards her. Amusement danced through the molten pools of crimson before dieing back down to their normal apathetic tone. Kagome fidgeted for a few seconds as she adjusted her self to the way he could mask himself so quickly. The familiarity of his calm and aloof attitude brought back memories she tried hard to suppress.

"Nice to finally know the name behind the beauty and the voice." He replied in a calm tone.

"I guess so…" She replied nonchalantly as the waitress came back with their orders. Her face lit up instantly at the sight of the delicious drink before blowing off the rising steam and taking a small sip. The flavor woke up her taste buds as bursts of chocolate and coffee flowed through her tongue leaving nothing but tastiness in its wake.

"So tell me about yourself Kagome." Kagome looked up from her beverage before setting it down in front of her and taking in a deep breath.

"There's not much to say about me, I'm just a normal girl that happens to live on a shrine with her mother, brother, and grandfather. I'm currently twenty and stuck at a bar gig while going to school in the morning and singing in order to help my mother out." She stated flatly before taking another sip.

"I see." Kaname replied as he took a sip of his coffee and set it down. "I see a lot of mystery that surrounds you, but I will not push the subject."

Kagome was taken back by his understanding nature, she was so use to abrasive, brash, behavior that she had forgotten what calm and collected looked like. She shook off the feeling once again before looking up at him and taking in another deep breath. For the rest of the night they chatted aimlessly about their individual lives, each leaving out great details but still keeping things in order. By the end of the night they both felt they had a great knowledge of one another. Kagome's smiles widened and appeared brighter as Kaname seemed to ease up and warm up towards her carefree and kind hearted attitude. They both were lost in conversation that time had completely slipped beneath them. Only the clanking of chairs around them woke them up from each other enough for realization to dawn in.

"Oh my god it's already eleven, I need to get to work." Kagome stated frantically as she searched through her purse for her wallet.

"Do not worry abou it Kagome, I invited you so I will take care of the bill." Kaname stated as he stood up the same time she did.

"I can't let you do that Kaname….." She began but stopped as she saw the look of finality in his red orbs.

"Fine, but I'm leaving the tip!" She countered with a playful smirk before setting down some money and grabbing her things. Kaname could only smile at her childishness before guiding her out the door and in to the cold night once again, Kagome huddled closer to his warmth before extending her arm out to call for a taxi only to stop as he lead her towards a all black Bentley parked close to the restaurant.

"You've already done a lot Kaname." She blushed as he opened the door for her.

"Nonsense." Was his reply as he shut the door and got in to the drivers seat.

"You've done enough Kaname, I already feel embarrassed that you paid for everything."

"Kagome, a coffee is hardly anything but promise me you will join me for another night out tomorrow?"

Kagome let the words sink in to her brain before playing around with the idea and nodding her reply.

"Okay, I had great fun tonight and I feel like I know more about you."

"That's wonderful." Kaname answered before starting his engine and driving away.

**[End]**

It's a rocky start but it will gradually progress over time. I have everything mapped out already, this will be exciting, if you like it let me know in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Months had passed since Kagome had gotten to know the mysterious stranger at the club and she couldn't help the feeling of falling for the crimson eyed male already. Everything about him enticed the young woman every time he would talk to her, spend time with her, hell even the way he looked at her sent her heart out the door. She was wary of him at first but the more they spent time, the more she would see him or conversate with him the more she felt open. Her scars we're not fully healed but each day he made it better.

"Mom, I'll be home later! I love you guys!" She called out once more as she slipped in to her white flats and proceeded out the door. She rushed down the stairs as a familiar black car pulled up. Completely letting excitement get the best of her, she didn't notice a certain step and missed it resulting in her tumbling forward. With eyes pressed shut she awaited the impact only to open them back up and stare in awe at her knight in shining armor.

"Always clumsy." He murmured in to her ear before setting her on her feet and looking down at her. A soft blush crept up on her cheeks as he led her towards the car and opened it.

"Thanks for always catching me when I fall." Kagome stated softly before letting the words settle in, and making her blush deepen. Kaname's lips curled in to a smile as he watched her fidget before closing the door and walking towards the driver side, with fluid motion he got in and started the engine.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Kagome questioned after a small moment of silence.

"After the club I suppose?" Kagome blushed and nodded her reply. "A surprise my little one, a very big surprise."

Kagome didn't know if she could get anymore red as they rode towards the club in a comfortable silence. It seemed to her as if he enjoyed making her fidget as they parked in an unoccupied spot, the cool summer winds caressed her face as soon as she exited the vehicle. A calming feeling settled over her body as she turned to get her stuff only to stop as her forehead collided with a hard chest.

"Ouch!" She squeaked out before rubbing her forehead and looking up in to his sparkling red orbs.

"As I said before clumsy." He murmured before placing a soft kiss on her poor skull and offering her his hand. Kagome took it happily before allowing him to lead her in to the small bar.

"Kaname-kun and Kagome-Chan great to see you again! I heard tonight was going to be packed Kagome, word spread about how amazing your voice is." Megumi greeted as she bounced around the tiny establishment with bright energy. Kagome let out a soft laugh before watching her young friend run off to do some weird errand.

"Come little one." Kaname called out as he pulled her towards the back where she would soon be changing in to her dress for the night.

"You think it will be packed Kaname?" Kagome questioned softly as they made it inside the small room.

"You have an amazing voice; this place should be packed every night. Do not question your talents little one." He replied before setting her things down and walking back out the door. "I will see you in a moment's time."

"Okay." She replied as he closed the door and left her to her self. After a few minutes of collecting her nerves together she slipped out of her clothing and in to the white mid thigh baby doll dress that covered her modestly but still gave off the sexy look. She let her hair down from the bun she encased them in and let it fall in to a curly cascade of midnight black hair before taking a white flower pin and pulling one side of her hair up. She applied a small amount of clear pink lip gloss on before turning around and nodding at her reflection.

"You look beautiful little one." Kaname stated from behind her causing a small 'eep' to erupt from her lips as she turned around and looked up at him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She stated once she had her heart beat back to normal. Kaname let out a small chuckle in response before grabbing her hand and entwining his fingers with her. A soft pink blush stained Kagome's cheek at the contact before turning her head to the side and looking out in to the now busy bar. People were scattered everywhere causing her nervousness to erupt inside her stomach once again. Kaname could feel her uneasiness as he turned around and pulled her closer to him.

"Stay calm, stay positive and things will fall in to place." He stated softly before leaning his head down and capturing her lips in his. Kagome was taken back for a few seconds before closing her eyes and relishing in the taste that was uniquely him.

"Kagome, you're on in five minutes." A voice from far away yelled out causing the two to let go of each other. Kaname encircled an arm around her waist and pulled her close before taking his free hand and lifting her chin up to look at him.

"I believe in your abilities." Kagome nodded before closing her eyes as he once again captured her lips in a soft kiss. The sound of the guitar playing beckoned to her as they let each other go.

"This song is for you." She stated quickly before rushing to her spot and adjusting the microphone to her height. The curtains were immediately raised as Kaname watched her from the sidelines. He took in her features as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing her heart out to him.

"You with the sad eyes…

Don't be discouraged oh I realize…

It's hard to take a risk in a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you makes you feel so small."

He could feel her heart shining through her lyrics as she called out to him. His soul was awakened and his heart stirred a certain emotion that he never thought he could be able to feel for another other than Yuuki, but now as he stood there staring at the beautiful angel with blue eyes and ivory skin he couldn't help but rethink his decisions.

"I see your true colors shining through…

I see your true colors, and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show oh your true colors

Your true colors…are beautiful

Like a rainbow."

And than it happened, she opened those beautiful sapphire gems that seemed to call for him with a certain longing he had never seen in any other. Loneliness, sadness, and a dark shroud of depression surrounded her petite form as she turned and looked at him in an almost pleading way. As if she was begging for him to understand her to care for her to never leave her, and to love her. But as much as his heart and soul had wanted to he couldn't, the dangers surrounding him and his duty to his clan were put first. He had a future already set out for him, a destiny he couldn't turn away from a responsibility to uphold.

"Show me a smile than…

Don't be unhappy can't remember when…

I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear.

Just call me up, because you know I'll be there.

And I see your true colors shining through…

I see your true colors and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Oh your true colors….your true colors…are beautiful

Like a rainbow…"

The instrumental didn't last long as everything became a surreal blur. Dark shrouded figures began to fly through the club stirring panic within it as people rushed out the door. Kagome was left to her self, poor and defenseless as she ran towards Kaname. His eyes bled a deep red as he saw the fools trying to go after what was his.

"Kagome." He called out before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her close to him. She clung to his chest tightly before looking around her.

'_I don't want him to find out this way, but I have no choice.'_ She thought to her self as she shut her eyes tightly and let her reiki fly all around the small club. Kaname's eyes dimmed down to their normal crimson color as he held her protectively inside his arms. His powers were calling out to her energy as she lifted her head up towards the dark figures and blew them to smithereens. In an instant everything turned calm and the only people left were the two of them. Kagome clung on to him tightly before burying her face in to his chest and letting small droplets of tears fall on his black shirt.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I'm sorry Kaname, I feel like I betrayed you." She whispered hoarsely. His insides twisted as he heard her cry, the scent of her tears were killing him as he lifted her chin up to face him.

"I have many things I have yet to tell you my Kagome, I understand." He stated gently before kissing her on the nose and holding her tightly.

"Come, I will show you exactly what I mean." He stated before speeding out of the club and jumping in to the night sky where his body floated almost instantly. Kagome clung on to him as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. The moonlight beamed down on them causing a celestial feel to engulf the two as they danced across the sky. Kagome held on tightly as he spun her around, finally they came upon a certain clearing filled with wildflowers and a beautiful clear lake.

"It's amazing out here." She thought in awe as he let her go to explore. She didn't hesitate for a moment as she took off her sandals and walked around in the open with bare feet and a smile on her face. The tall male did nothing but watch as she picked up flowers and let nature take its course all around. She just seemed so innocent, so fragile.

"The flowers smell amazing and owe…." Kagome bit out as she sniffed a wild rose and accidentally pricked her finger. In an instant Kaname was in front of her with the wounded appendage lifted up to his mouth.

"Kaname…." She stated softly as she watched his eyes glow an eerie red.

"Do you know what lured me to you in the first place Kagome?" He questioned as he grazed a pearly white fang against her finger. She shook her head in reply as she fought hard with her holy powers to stay calm.

"Your scent." He finally stated before engulfing the small body part in to his mouth and sucking. Kagome felt helpless as she allowed him to drink from her, there was a certain excitement in what he was doing that caused her to feel overwhelmed with unknown emotions.

"So sweet, so holy, every drop of your blood is like liquid fire. One taste and I feel stronger than before." He stated as he let her go. She hesitated for a few seconds before retracting her hand and examining the extent of the damage.

"I knew something was different about you, I could feel it in your energy that you weren't human but I couldn't figure out what….until now." His eyes dimmed to their normal cinnamon color as he watched her stare at the now healed finger. After a long pregnant pause she looked up at him and cupped his right cheek.

"I don't care what you are and I am sure in my heart that you do not care for what I am. I didn't know if I could tell you this, especially so soon but everyday that I spend with you makes me forget about the past, every minute I hang around you makes me feel new, every time I look in to your eyes I feel like I'm at home, and that somebody does care that I'm not just some useless priestess. I think, I think, I've fallen in love with you." His heart constricted in his chest as he stared down at her bright blue eyes, how come he never noticed the speck of silver around her irises before? How come he never noticed just how beautiful she was? How come he was just now opening his eyes up to see her pink pouty lips or her long ebony eye lashes that framed her heart shaped face well? How come it was just now that he had realized he was in love with her too?

"Kagome…" He spoke softly as he took her body and melted it with his. She was so petite and small yet he felt like he was holding the whole world in his arms. She molded well with his body, her soft curves fitting perfectly to his lithe frame.

"Please stay with me, even just for tonight." She stated softly as she laid the side of her face on to his chest. He could only nod as he took her in his arms and laid her on the bed of green grass.

"You're different, so different." He breathed out as she draped her arm over his abdomen.

"You act like it's a bad thing." She replied before tracing imaginary pictures over his chest. A giggle erupted from her small body as he rumbled low in his chest.

"For a vampire you act more like a little kitten when you do that." And in a flash he had her beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Kaname…." She breathed out before closing her eyes as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their energy's flared to life as red and blue clashed in a heated game of wits. Anyone with the ability to see it could stare at the magical colors and sparks of pink swirling above them as their bodies became one with each other. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his body closer to hers and for the rest of the night the two lovers were in each other's embrace, creating their own dance, giving and taking from each other as they unknowingly created new life.

**[The next day]**

Kagome woke up feeling soreness between her legs that she never felt before and suddenly a wave of memories regarding what caused the pain entered her mind. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she reminisced on the many sounds and feelings Kaname was able to draw from her.

"I can't believe it, I actually…." She thought out loud before turning her head to the side to see her small bedside table.

"I could have sworn I was in a field." She said to her self as she reached her hand over and grabbed the small piece of paper. She skimmed over it quickly and refrained from balling it up as her face fell in to her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the grave mistake she had just made.

"Damn you!" She yelled out as she let the paper fly off her lap and on to the wooden floors below. She couldn't believe it; after all the time spent together he reduced her to nothing but this? What was it, some sick joke? He would make her fall for him than leave without a trace? How sick, how cruel, but what else could she expect though, he was just the same as Inuyasha.

"I loved them both and they treated me just the same." She whispered to her self before putting a hand up to her chest. She couldn't take it, for the second time the man she loved broke her in to pieces but this time it would take longer to put her self back together.

"Kagome honey." The voice of her mother called out causing her to wipe away the tears and turn just as the older woman walked in.

"Good evening sweetheart, I made you some mushroom soup, you've been sleeping all day so I figured I should take care of things while you rested." She stated with a smile before setting down the tray she was holding and moving to sit on the bed. She looked up and beckoned Kagome over with a small smile before patting the seat beside her. Kagome obliged and took her place besides her mother.

"I'm very proud of you Kagome, for such a young age you've taken care of your grandfather, Souta, and I so well. I know sometimes it's a hard thing to do but you still manage. I love you my sweet girl." She stated and before Kagome could stop it she launched her self in to her mother's lap and cried her heart out. The older woman could do nothing but stroke the ailing young woman's hair and rub her back knowingly.

"Just cry it out Kagome, cry it out." She said in a soft voice and that's exactly what she did, she cried everything out.

**[With Kaname]**

Of all the things he had done in his long life leaving her had to be the hardest, it had to be done though. In order to protect her he had to be away from her, he would be damned if he let anything get in the way of that.

'_Kagome….'_ He thought as he lingered on the way her body felt against his, how perfect she had been. She willingly gave her self to him and he just took everything she had to give. A part of him wanted to turn around and run back but the other half told him he couldn't, that he shouldn't.

"Lord Kaname." A voice called out. He didn't even bother turning as the familiarity registered inside.

"Ruka." He replied nonchalantly.

"That girl." She stated in a soft tone.

"She is to be left alone, I want people to watch her and report to me immediately. For now the mark I placed upon her will protect her as well as the powers she possessed. Keep this a secret Ruka." He commanded before making a sharp turn and focusing on the long road ahead.

"Of course my lord." The beautiful female replied before opening the door and disappearing from his sight.

'_I'm sorry my Kagome.'_ He thought as he pushed away the sadness threatening to erupt. _'My duties are to Yuuki and I can not risk anything, even if I would willingly give it all up for you.'_ And with his mask back in place and his emotions for the raven haired beauty pushed aside he made his way back to that familiar rural setting. To the familiar lush greens of forestry, to the tall castle like building of the school he would study in. Cross Academy.

_I'll show you a sweet dream…_

_Next night…_

**[END]**

**A/N:** It was amazing hearing your feedbacks, I was surprised people would like it so much but thank you all who reviewed. I recently bought the first four episodes on DVD so I'm getting the hang of the story.

I just have one thing to ask from you readers, would you like the little bundle of joy to be a _**girl**_, a _**boy**_, or_** twins**_? Please vote in a **review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Kagome dear don't forget their favorite toys." Kagome let out a sigh as she strapped the two sleeping children in to their car seats and closed the door. At the sound of her mother's voice she turned around and smiled before grabbing the small doll, and stuffed animal.

"Oh be careful and call me as soon as you get to your uncle's academy okay?" The young woman nodded before wrapping her arms around her mother and saying her goodbyes.

"I will mom, take care of Souta and grandpa for me. And don't forget to drink your medicine. I'll be sending money every month for you guys so please take it easy." She replied before letting go and grabbing her keys. With one more longing look at the shrine she got in to her car and closed it.

"Okay honey watch over that crazy uncle of yours." Kagome's heart almost flew out of her chest as she started her ignition and waved goodbye to her mother. She was now taking a big step in life, she was now moving far away from the place she grew up in order to provide a brighter future for her family. She felt somewhat selfish though as she rethought about the reasons to her moving away.

'_To forget.'_ She thought to her self as she turned in to the highway. She looked up in to her review mirror and smiled as she saw the way the two toddlers chests' heave up and down. For just two and a half years old they were so close to each other.

'_Kaname.'_ Her thoughts lingered back towards the tall, handsome male that changed her life in a matter of months. Her heart clenched as she watched the eldest of the two flutter his eyes open and stare up at her. The same shade of crimson as his father's, the same face shape, the same skin tone, the same everything. Aside from Kagome's black hair he was the spitting image of Kaname.

"Mommy…" She heard his twin sister call out causing her to slow the car down and turn towards them with a smile.

"Good morning my babies." She called out before reaching an arm over and brushing stray hairs away from their faces. Her little girl giggled and showed her a toothy smile earning a grin from her mother. Kagome was delighted by the two children as they grabbed her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah mommy is driving but you two can lay with this." She stated before turning her eyes on the road for a few seconds and handing them their toys.

"Akane why don't you smile for mommy?" Kagome questioned the silent boy as he stared down at the stuffed toy in his arms. He was too much like his father in her opinion as he turned towards the window and looked outside.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Her little girl called out as she swung her doll around. Her eyes shining the same shade of blue as Kagome's with a speck of red. Her short brown hair was pulled up in to pigtails as she laughed out loud. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she made another turn and drove a few miles down before coming up to a huge castle like building surrounded by nothing but trees.

"We're here my little ones." She stated out loud before pressing a few numbers in to the keypad and watching as the huge iron gates opened up to give her entrance.

"Big! Big!" The jubilant young girl cried out as she leaned in to the window and pressed her face closer to it. Kagome let out a laugh as her little girl flattened her face on to the clear surface.

"Reiko, stop your staining mommy's windows." She gently scolded before parking in to a vacant spot and turning off her ignition. She took in a deep breath before wincing as the mark on her neck began to glow a deep red.

"Mommy, okay?" She heard her little boy question as he stared up at her with calculating crimson orbs. She nodded her reply before pushing down the pain and getting out of the car.

"Mommy will always be okay as long as you two are with me." She stated before unbuckling Reiko from her seat and picking her up. The young girl gladly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck before looking out in to the forest.

"Mommy okay." Akane repeated once more before hopping down and wrapping his tiny arms around her waist. She brushed her fingers through his hair before closing the doors and locking the car.

"Let's go say hi to your grandpa cross." She stated before wrapping an arm around his small shoulders and leading him across the parking lot towards the tall building.

"I wonder who she is, she's so beautiful." She heard many of the students whisper among themselves as she passed by them. Akane glared at most of the male population causing Kagome to shake her head at his over protectiveness.

"Excuse me." She called out to a short young girl with brown hair.

"Oh hello there." She replied before kneeling down in front of Akane.

"Hello." Kagome smiled as she began to play with her son. The young boy was defensive at first but than warmed up to her as he let go of his mother and showed her his stuffed tiger.

"My name is Yuuki Cross." The girl greeted as she stood back up and extended her hand to Kagome.

"You're Yuuki huh? I'm headmaster's niece Kagome." The older woman replied as she took her by the hand and shook it. Yuuki seemed to grow wide eyed at her statement before grabbing her by the arm.

"Oh my, come with me Kagome-sama this way, Head master has been awaiting your arrival all morning." Yuuki stated before leading her inside the school and up a flight of stairs. She knocked on the door a couple times before entering and watching as her father figure jumped up in surprise.

"Yuuki!" He greeted with a huge smile before taking a sip of his tea. Akane growled low towards the male before grabbing his mother and pulling her close to his tiny body.

"Head master, Kagome-sama is here now." Yuuki explained before letting Kagome go and stepping to the side.

"Hello Uncle." Kagome greeted as she let Reiko down. The curious young girl walked towards the overly jubilant male and smiled.

"Grandpa?" She questioned as she turned to her mother. Kagome nodded while Yuuki giggled at the horrified facial expression on her father figures face.

"You had children?" He practically bellowed out only to kneel in front of the small girl and open an arm up to her.

"Oh Kagome! She is absolutely adorable with the most interesting eyes I have ever seen in all my days of teaching!" He explained as he picked the little girl up and swung her around. Reiko laughed out loud as he played with her through out the office.

"That's Reiko." Kagome introduced before gently pushing the timid young boy forward. "And this is Akane."

"Both are so very beautiful!" Her uncle stated as he set Reiko down, she frowned for a few seconds before walking towards Yuuki and pulling her by the hand.

"Come, come…" She called out as she pulled Yuuki out of the door.

"Do you mind if I take her for a tour around the grounds?" Yuuki questioned Kagome.

"Of course not, it would be a great time for Reiko to bond with her aunt." With that said Yuuki bid them a farewell and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Now Kagome, you said you wanted to teach music here correct?" Kagome nodded her reply before picking Akane up and sitting down. The young boy sat on his mother's lap obediently while watching the tall male in front of him with careful eyes.

"Okay, we need a little bit of spirit in this academy and I am more than sure that you will be able to provide that bright splash of color." Kagome smiled at her Uncle's words before brushing Akane's hair. The small boy relaxed at his mother's touch before leaning back and placing his toy in his lap.

"He is very….reserved." Kagome sighed at her Uncle's words.

"I know Uncle Kaien he's just like his father." Kagome replied earning a look from her son.

"Who is their father Kagome?" Her shoulders went rigid as his question reached her ears.

"I'd rather save that conversation for a later time Uncle." She replied with a small smile.

"Of course Kagome, now let's go and get you set up shall we?" He stated completely brushing off her uneasiness.

"Mommy, live here?" Akane questioned as his mother propped him on her hip.

"You me and Reiko live here now." She replied before kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Okay." He replied as he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The tall male smiled down on his niece before leading her down the corridor and in to an empty room.

"These will be your living quarters with the children tomorrow I shall accompany you to your new classroom. I know you three need some rest." Kagome nodded before looking all around her.

"Reiko, trouble." Akane stated suddenly as he looked up and stared out the window across the hall. In a moments time Kagome was out the door and down the stairs looking around frantically for her child.

"Reiko? Yuuki?" She yelled out in a panic as she noticed the emptiness surrounding the area. A cry in the distance set her off as she held on to Akane and ran towards the far end of the school.

"Oh my god, my baby." Kagome cried out as she noticed Yuuki kneeling besides her.

"She fell and hurt her self, I'm so sorry Kagome." Yuuki stated as she took off her tie and wrapped it round Reiko's leg.

"Oh no Yuuki it was an accident I understand." Kagome replied gently as she wiped away her daughter's tears and kissed the wound. Akane began to shift uncomfortably in her arms as he pressed his nose closer to his mother's neck and breathed in her scent. Kagome let out a sigh as she helped the two girls up.

"Mommy me okay." Reiko stated softly as she put a hand over her mother's stomach. "Tale care big brother?"

"Yes Reiko, I will." Kagome replied before brushing her bangs away and kissing her on the forehead.

"I stay with auntie?" She questioned with big blue eyes. Kagome wincing as Akane pierced her neck with a small fang.

"Well Yuuki I will leave you two and go take care of our room. Please be careful." Kagome stated in a rushed tone before turning and running back in to the dorm rooms.

"That was odd." Yuuki thought out loud as she grabbed Reiko by the hand and walked towards the moon dorms.

"I guess it's that time of day again." Reiko looked up at her with a funny face as she watched her aunt talk to her self.

"Funny Auntie." She giggled out loud before stopping as she stared at a mob of girls.

"Zero better not be cutting duties again." Yuuki thought out loud before picking Reiko up and guiding her through the crazy crowd of girls.

"Okay, okay everyone stay back! It is way past curfew for all you day class students so just turn around and go back to your dorm rooms!" Yuuki ordered as she set Reiko down and blew a whistle.

"We can see what you're trying to do Yuuki, it's so obvious! You just want to keep all the night class students to your self!"

"Yeah! You're just taking the advantage of the fact that you're the headmaster's daughter."

"That's not true!" Yuuki growled out as she backed up and showcased the band on the side of her arm.

"Meanies!" Reiko yelled out as she stood beside her aunt. Suddenly the sound of gates opening caused the girls to riot some more resulting in Yuuki having to push back the large batch of female students.

"Ugh, I'm too late again!" She groaned out as the gates fully opened. The once unruly bunch of females settled down almost simultaneously as the images of their idols came in to view.

"Auntie, they wait!" Reiko explained as she tugged on her skirt. Yuuki turned around and inwardly cringed as the cold stares of the night class came upon her.

"Please proceed." Yuuki stammered as she put a hand over Reiko's shoulder and lead her to the side. Sounds of admiration erupted through the crowd as the girls fawned over the beautiful people emerging from the moon dorms.

"Good morning girls! I can hear you loud and clear from the dorm, you are all looking quiet cute today!" A happy blond called out as he waved his books towards every direction. The girls went wild with want while Reiko stood there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh look its Aido! I mean idol!" One of the girls stated and before Yuuki could stop her Reiko walked towards the group and tugged on the blonds' jacket.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing." He stated as he patted her on the head. She giggled from his touch before turning towards Yuuki and waving.

"Auntie he pretty!" She called out earning a blush to stain the young girl's face.

"My apologies for her behavior Aido." She stated quickly before grabbing Reiko and leading her away from the crowd of beautiful people.

"Hanabusa." One of the students stated with a disapproving look.

"Oh relax your so stiff Akatsuki!" Aido stated before turning around and molding his fingers in to the shape of a gun.

"Bang!" He called out towards a girl with long hair.

"Ohhhh Aido!" She called out before fainting. The other girls grew jealous and surrounded the tall blond resulting in nothing but gun sounds wafting through the air. Yuuki shook her head at their antics before attempting to break up the circle.

"Oh Auntie." Reiko said in a worried tone a Yuuki fell to the hard floor.

"Yuuki, is everything alright?" A deep voice questioned causing Reiko to look up in to a pair of deep cinnamon colored eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Kaname. Thank you." Yuuki replied as she took his hand and got up.

"Auntie he has eyes like Akane!" Reiko announced causing the tall male's attention to fall upon her. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at her.

"And who is this?" He questioned as he bent down to pick her up. Reiko gladly went with him and laughed as she stared at his face some more.

"You look like big brother." She stated causing Yuuki to lift her eyebrow.

"Oh this is my niece, Reiko, my cousin just came here and is going to teach music and arts to the day class students. This is her daughter." Yuuki stated earning a look of disbelief to pass over Kaname's normally neutral eyes.

"I see, well she seems to be fond of me." He replied before setting the happy child down and putting a hand up to Yuuki's face.

"Thank you for all your hard work Yuuki." He stated gently before turning as a hand grabbed his, pulling it away from Yuuki's surprised face.

"Zero!" She practically shrieked as another tall male came in to view.

"Your class has begun Kaname, you should go now." He stated before staring Kaname down with a deep hatred.

"You're so scary." He replied before pulling away roughly and joining his class. "Mr. Disciplinary committee."

"Byeeeee!" Reiko called out earning a small smile from the usually cold male. Zero turned towards her in wonder while Yuuki glared daggers at him. No words were said as Yuuki huffed her annoyance and turned to watch as a couple girls ran to Kaname and offered him some tokens of admiration.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW!" Zero yelled out causing Reiko to jump as Yuuki turned and punched him in the arm.

"Why are you acting cocky you big jerk? You're late and it's our job as the disciplinary committee to set an example!" Yuuki scolded as she backed him up against a tree.

"Oh yeah? Well I could say the same thing about you!" He retaliated as he shoved his hand in her face and pushed her back while she tried to grab him with her tiny arms.

"You argue?" Reiko questioned before shrugging her shoulders and walking away from the two feuding teenagers.

'_I feel warm when I close to that man.'_ Reiko thought to her self as she ventured after the group of extraordinarily beautiful students.

**[With Kagome]**

"Shh my baby drink this." She stated softly as she rubbed Akane's back soothingly and put a glass of red liquid to his lips.

"Mommy." He murmured out before taking the glass and drinking it until it was empty. She let out a sigh before sitting him up and placing a hand to his forehead.

"You're okay my baby." She stated as she took an alcohol swab and pressed it against her wrist. The wound closed up immediately as she closed her eyes and rocked the child back and fourth.

"Little boy, when you speak. I can't help but kiss your cheeks I love the way you grab my hands. Tell me all about your plans. Rocket high, comets fly, you and I could hitch a ride and fly away to never land, give our best to Peter Pan." She sang softly causing his eyes to flutter open and closed. He snuggled closer to his mother's chest and let the rhythm of her heartbeat lull him to sleep as she tightened her hold on his small body.

"When you reach for the stars, don't forget who you are and please don't turn around and grow up way to fast. See the sand in my grasp, from the first to the last; every grain becomes a memory of the past. Oh life's an hour glass." She continued before looking down and smiling as he began to snore lightly. She carefully got up and set him down on the bed before pulling the covers up and wrapping him in it. The sunset came almost half an hour ago and Yuuki was still not back with Reiko. Worry settled it's self in the pits of her stomach as she walked towards the window and scanned the area for any sight of the two.

'_I have a bad feeling.' _She thought to her self before walking towards the door and turning around to see her son sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep my little angel, mommy will be back soon." She whispered before closing the door and going off to search for her daughter. The school seemed bigger at night as she climbed down the stairs and in to the courtyard where a fountain was located. Her heart began to beat fast with every step she took until finally the crescent shaped mark on her neck began to glow once again. It began to burn a little as she kept walking closer and closer towards the other side of the school where Yuuki had told her not to go.

"I have to find them." She thought out loud as she put a hand up to her neck and looked around. The messy bun on her head soon fell letting her long raven hair to cascade down her back. A soft wind blew by causing her scent to fly through the air as she closed her eyes and let her reiki fly across the area. In no time at all Kagome located Reiko and Yuuki.

"Oh no, this can't be." Fear seeped in to her body as she quickly ran through the trees.

"Yuuki! Reiko!" She called out and stopped as she saw her daughter standing besides Yuuki and another male she didn't know.

"Kagome?" An all too familiar voice questioned causing her blood to run cold and her body to freeze as her eyes turned towards the last person she wanted to see.

"Mommy!" Reiko laughed out as she ran towards her mother and flung her body at the stiff woman. Kagome didn't know what to do as she looked down at her young child and back up towards the man who left her three years ago.

"We have to go, we have to leave." She finally stated after a long silence. With one swift movement she grabbed Reiko and ran back towards the dorm rooms never even once looking back.

"Kagome!" She heard him yell out causing her adrenaline to pump as she ran faster.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Reiko cried as she sensed the panic running through her mother's body.

"I'm sorry baby." Kagome replied as she ran up the flight of stairs and down the hallway where their room was located. She thought she was free, she thought she could forget him but now things were changing all over again and as if in slow motion Kagome could only watch in horror as he stood by the door, waiting for her with questions brewing inside his red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll show you a sweet dream...<em>**

**_Next night..._**

* * *

><p><strong>[END]<strong>

**A/N: **Wow, thank you all for the amazing feedback last chapter. As you have all requested I decided on twins with clashing personalities. It kind of amazed me that you guys wanted the exact thing I intended on putting into the story.

Anyways as a **treat** to my readers here is another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

She couldn't help the tears that cascaded down her face as she pulled the covers over Reiko. Everything happened so fast that she couldn't even fully piece it out. He was standing there and once Yuuki came in to view it was as if he was in a battle with himself and before she had the chance to lash out at him he left. Gone like a blur and once again she was back in the same spot picking up the pieces he shattered. Three years was what it took to forget him, his touch, his eyes, the way he kissed her and now it took three seconds for her carefully placed mask to fall again. She didn't know what to do at this point, all she could think of doing was either stupid or life threatening and one glance at her two sleeping children told her not to go through with it.

"You two are the only things that keep me sane." She whispered before laying a kiss on their cheeks and grabbing her guitar. Music always calmed her and this time she would need it more than anything to release the pent up emotions she was trying so hard to hide. She opened the door and looked down the corridors before tip toeing her way out and shutting the door behind her.

'_I will need to erect a barrier.'_ She thought suddenly after the realization of vampires surrounding the area dawned on her. With bated breath and closed eyes she chanted a spell and almost immediately a light pink barrier surrounded the door and windows of the room. No one would hurt her children while she was around, after the many times dark beings tried to come after her life and their's she would be taking no chances with anything. Once she was sure they were safe she looked around and made her way towards the empty classroom she would be using as her own.

"Perfect." She thought out loud as she went inside, shut the door, and sat down by the window. The crescent moon was bright tonight and she would take full advantage of the calm feeling surrounding her. After a few minutes of basking in the light of the moon she positioned her instrument in her lap and strummed its chords. The melody was slow with a hint of grief giving anyone who dared to listen a deep feeling of sadness as she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the music she was creating.

"_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at one fifty eight_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_Told me you loved me so why did you go….._

_Away….._

_Awayyyy…._"

She couldn't push back anything anymore as tears streamed down her face. The last word she whispered as she remembered all the promises and hushed messages of love he had sent her. That one night of burning passion, the way he held her and made her feel so important only to leave her the next morning with no explanation except that he just had to go. The note that killed her inside with the words carefully written in his beautiful calligraphy, she knew all to well. His scent was forever embedded in her memory, the way his red eyes glowed, the way his soft skin felt against hers, and how for just one moment they were molded together as one.

"_I do recall how the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane_

_That July ninth the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go… sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end… like…. this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_"

That whole Spring, that whole Summer, the two seasons she grew to love and hate at the same time as she remembered the day she dropped all her chances of going to America just to be closer to him. What a naïve little girl she had once been to pass up a prosperous living just so she could have her moment with him. How selfish her decisions had been only to gain nothing but a broken heart and bitter memories. He broke her, he took everything the day he left and spared nothing for her except possibly the only two most precious beings she held dear. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run away but this time she would not. Her family needed her and the money she would make at the school would be more than enough to pay for Souta's schooling, her mother's medicine, and her grandfather's hospital bills, not to mention it would help greatly in fixing up the shrine. No, she would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

"_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and than you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you I did…_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my mother_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_"

She let her fingers work their magic as she broke off the lyrics in order to regain a little composure. The pains reminiscing brought her were starting to be too much for her frail body to handle and the words to the song were just giving meaning to a lot. She took in a deep breath and calmed her nerves before dipping back in to it.

"_But now I'll go… sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last….. Kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end…like…. This_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips…_

_Oooohhhhhhh…_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are…._

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather in town _

_But I never planned on you changing your mind…._"

She slowed down the pace of the music as she entered the final chorus and verses. It was a hard song to sing but at the moment it was all she could relate to.

"_So I'll go… sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last… kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end… like… this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss…._

_Forever the name on my lips….._

_Forever the name on my lips….._

_Just like our last…._"

And with the last words said she set her guitar down and crumpled to the floor in tears. She didn't know the last time she had cried like this, was it a month ago? A year ago? Two? She didn't know and she wouldn't as she gathered her knees to her chest and let her feelings go in waves of hot tears and heartache. This would be the last time for her, it just had to be. After this night she will not subject to her self to being weak, she was going to be strong for her self and her family. With the final thought in place she wiped away her tears and stood up not even bothering to pick up her instrument as she walked out the door and closed it.

"Who's there?" She questioned as she felt a spike of power go off, with calculating eyes she observed her surroundings before letting her reiki brush against the intruder in a silent warning. When no response was gained she walked down the stairs and jumped up in to a tree, her long white maxi dress trailing behind her as she landed on a branch and watched over her surroundings. After a few moments of silence she decided to turn around only to whip her head back as she heard Yuuki's voice in the distance.

'_What is she doing out so late at night?'_ She thought to her self as she jumped from tree to tree. After a few more leaps she kept her ground and stayed quiet as she watched a confrontation between Yuuki and two day class students unfold.

"We just came here to take a picture of the night class students." A young girl with short brown hair stated causing Yuuki to back up as the other one sighed in frustration.

"What's the big deal? It's harmless!" She stated before attempting to get up only to wince as she cut her leg. Kagome took in the panic look in Yuuki's eyes as she watched the other girl help her wounded classmate.

"Did you get hurt? Oh no you're bleeding!" Yuuki stated as she began to push them towards the school. "Go back to your dorms now!"

"What?" They both questioned in unison while Yuuki's eyes grew wide in realization. Kagome continued to watch as she took out a small tube and threw it in the air until it transformed in to a long stick.

"Who's there?" She called out as she swung to the left only to be stopped by a blur. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she sensed the power within the two males that showed up out of nowhere.

"So scary." A tall male with orange hair and brown eyes stated as he caught Yuuki's weapon in one hand. "The headmaster has trained you well."

A loud gasp could be heard as the girls took in a deep breath and stared in awe at the two beautiful creatures. Kagome held back a snort as they fawned over the two with giddy childhood delight.

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido of the night class!"

"No way! Yayyyy!" The both squealed as they entangled their fingers together and jumped in excitement. Kagome shook her head at their antics before dropping down and walking towards Yuuki who turned towards her with a look of surprise and fear.

"No need for all this fuss we just came out here because we smelled blood." Aido stated as he pushed away Yuuki's weapon and stared up at her with an eerie red glow seeping in to his eyes. Kagome narrowed her eyes in realization before walking up to the two girls and pressing down on their pressure points resulting in them falling to the floor below.

"Kagome!" Yuuki called out as the older woman walked in front of her.

"Yuuki, your secrets of vampires is safe with me. I have had many encounters with….beasts before." She replied before taking her weapon and pointing it towards the tall male's throat. A soft pink glow began to emit from her hands and down the long weapon earning a yelp to erupt from Aido as his flesh began to burn from the power Kagome was radiating.

"Leave now before I turn you in to a vampire barbeque." Kagome warned in a low tone before pushing the weapon in to his throat and backing him up against a wall.

"Such feistiness from someone so small and cute, I like it." He replied as she put the weapon away and tossed it to Yuuki who was sitting there with surprise clear in her brown eyes.

"I have two kids." Was all Kagome replied before turning her back to him and walking towards Yuuki.

"Don't make this hard for yourself." He replied menacingly as he came up behind her and twisted her arm behind her back. Kagome didn't even wince as she felt his fangs graze her neck.

"Aido, that's enough." Kain stated as he looked up at the sky.

"But I'm having so much fun." He replied as he pierced her ivory flesh and drew blood. His pupils seemed to shrink as her scent wafted in to the air. One drop of her blood and his tongue was on fire as pure holy blood reached his taste buds. Her scent enticed him to great lengths as he closed his eyes and drew in more.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Yuuki yelled out as she tried to push Aido away from Kagome.

"Yuuki, run." Was all Kagome could whisper out as he continued to take in her blood.

"Hanabu…" Kain stated only to stop as he watched his cousin pull away from Kagome.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden." A deep voice stated before a pair of strong arms caught Kagome around the waist. Red streams fell down her neck and to her chest as she stared up at her savior. "Has the smell of blood made you lose control? Vampire."

"Zero, hold on!" Yuuki stated as she put a hand up to his arm in an effort to stop his tirade. Kain and Aido stared at the stoic male with small smiles before straightening themselves.

"But I already tasted her, she was so sweet. I want more." Aido stated as he licked his lips. Zero narrowed his eyes and pressed the trigger causing a loud shot to be fired off.

"You can't shoot 'em idiot!" Yuuki yelled as she put his hand up to the sky. Kagome tried her best to steady her weak body as she looked up and noticed a purple glowing cross in the trees above.

"That bloody rose would you please put that away?" His voice called out through the trees causing the two vampires to stiffen and stand up straight as their lord came in to view. Kagome narrowed her eyes before turning away and pushing off the help Zero was offering her.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Yuuki questioned as she watched her cousin jump up in to a tree.

"Away. I'll see you in the morning. Let Uncle know I will need to speak with him about some things in the morning." Kagome replied before running off. Kaname watched her movements carefully before pushing down the need to run after her.

"I'm afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening to us." He continued as he put his attention in to the violet eyed male staring him down. Yuuki stood to the side in confusion before looking up at Kaname and bowing her head in apology.

"Kaname I…I…" Yuuki began only to stop as the tall, regal male picked Aido up by the scruff of his collar.

"I'll escort these two fools to the headmaster myself so they can receive proper punishments for their misdemeanors." He stated as Aido's eyes widened in fear for the intimidating man.

"Dorm president Kuran." Aido greeted with admiration and respect.

"Zero, is that alright?" Kaname questioned the stiff male who didn't bother acknowledging him. Yuuki looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Zero?" She questioned before putting up a hand to his chest. He growled out in frustration before putting his gun up and looking away.

"Just get them out of here." The cold male replied as he pushed Yuuki's hand away. Kaname nodded and turned towards the male behind him with disappointed eyes.

"Akatsuki, since you did nothing to stop Aido you are guilty too." He stated earning a groan to emit from Kain as he put a hand up to his forehead.

"Now than, for the two who have fainted…." All of them turned to see a small frail girl with short grey hair jump down from a tree and land in front of the two unconscious students. "I will have their memory of tonight erased and I will take them to the headmaster's as well, is that okay?"

Yuuki bowed low and nodded her approval. "Ah yes, Thank you."

"I'm sorry he scared you, that was wrong of him Yuuki." He stated as he turned sympathetic eyes her way. She put her hands up in protest before tuning and watching as Zero grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away.

"Let's go." He commanded earning growls t be sent his way at the disrespect he was showing towards Kaname.

"Let it be, attend to the matters at hand while I go check up on the girl Aido has bitten." He stated before disappearing in to the night.

**[With Kagome]**

Sweat dripped from her forehead as pain engulfed her body in ways she never knew could be possible. She forced down the urge to cry as she slumped against a tree and closed her eyes. She never felt so weak in her life as she put a hand up to the bite and focused on healing the wound. A rustle of leaves to her side caused her to break concentration and frown as a tall figured walked towards her.

"Go away." She spoke softly before turning to leave only to be encased in a pair of familiar strong arms.

"No." He replied as he leaned his head down to her neck and licked the wound. She shivered at the touch of his skilled appendage on her flesh as memories of their love making entered her thoughts.

"Kaname." She whispered out before giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck, she missed it all as he wrapped his own around her waist and held her. He continued to nurse her wound before finally pulling away and looking down in to her deep blue and silver eyes. His breath caught in his throat once more as he took in her beautiful face. The years were good to her body as his hands roamed every crevice of her now full curves. The young girl he had met so many years ago was now a woman as she stood there in his arms.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." He stated softly as he reached a hand up to cup her face. Her eyes grew soft at his words before hardening over as she pushed him away roughly and moved to the side.

"And you're every bit of the cold hearted animal I remember." She replied back with a bitter edge lining her voice. His eyes hardened instantly as he took a step towards her. She retaliated by taking three back.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to remember anything about you." She stated coldly before running in to the woods, she didn't make it too far as his body collided harshly with hers in to a nearby tree. He pinned her down roughly while sticking his knee in between her legs and having her sit on his thigh in a most compromising position.

"What do you want, haven't you done enough?" She questioned maliciously as he pinned her arms above her head. She stared him down with a fire that ignited lost needs within him as she struggled to get free; her dress began to rise up more showcasing more than enough of her milky skin to his hungry eyes. He suppressed a groan as his length began to harden.

"Stop it Kagome." He bit out through a growl as he dipped his face in to her neck and inhaled her calming scent. She halted her movements as she felt his need for her grow against the side of her thigh. Her arousal spiked up incredibly further tempting the tall male as he continued to try and calm himself.

"Why do you continue to hurt me Kaname? Haven't you done enough damage?" She questioned softly as he lifted his head to stare in to her blue orbs. The different emotions swimming through her eyes caused his heart to clench as he closed his own crimson orbs and pictured all the struggles she had went through during the time they had been away from each other. The bond they shared never broke as he opened his eyes back up and stared at the Red Crescent mark located on the side of her neck, the mark he placed upon her. A sigh escaped his lips as he let her go, she happily responded by distancing her self as she put a hand up to her chest.

"Maybe I was just young, maybe it was because I was so trusting, perhaps I was just too naïve. Or maybe just maybe I was just stupid to fall in love with someone like you." His heart dropped to his stomach as he looked up at her backside. He could practically taste the salty tears she was trying so hard to hold back on.

"I gave you my innocence, everything I had left to give you took. My heart was shattered once and you came in and fixed it only to break it once again. After that day I vowed I would never love again, but than it happened….the only thing you left that I would never regret…" Confusion and wonder set inside his crimson gaze as he listened to her melodic voice.

"Do you know who the father to Reiko and Akane is?" She questioned suddenly before turning around and staring him down with headed pools of molten sapphire and silver. He shook his head in response before walking towards her.

"You should considering the fact that you were the one to take my virginity." She stated harshly. He winced at the sound of her voice before realization dawned on him.

"You mean…." He began but couldn't find the words to finish as he stared at her disbelievingly.

"For someone as intelligent as you I find it hard that you can stand there and be completely oblivious." She countered. His world seemed to crash before him as the news dawned on him.

"I'm a father?" And nothing else seemed to matter as the picture of the little girl he met earlier seeped it's way back in to his memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>[END]<strong>

**A/N:** I have to say I am loving the feedback I get to this story! It keeps me going and motivated to write more. Three chapters in two days! I believe Kaname has a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

She stared her ex lover down with a deep ferocity before turning away as the sound of children crying reached her hearing. Faster than Kaname could comprehend it she ran away towards the dorms she was currently residing in. Fear struck his heart as he felt the panic running through her veins with every thump of her erratic heart and before he even knew it his feet were moving in the same direction she flew off to.

"What are you doing Kaname?" She practically screeched as he quickly collected her in his arms.

"This is quicker." Was all he said as they made it up the stairs and through her room door in no time.

"Akane!" Kagome cried out as a dark figure stood over a frightened Reiko and a furious Akane who's eyes we're slowly bleeding a deep red. Kaname narrowed his eyes immediately as he felt his powers taking a hold of his barely contained self control, with quick movements he set Kagome down and put a hand over her eyes.

"Kaname our kids!" She whimpered out as her own powers we're intertwining with his. The clash of red and blue began to engulf the area as the dark figures slowly began to fade away until nothing was left but the small family.

"Momma!" Reiko cried out as Akane wrapped an arm around her and jumped from the bed towards his mother. Kagome drew her self from Kaname and kneeled down taking the two in to her arms in a tight hug as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my little ones I will never let you go again." She whispered softly before comforting the two ailing children as the rest of the night class showed up.

"Seiren I would like for you to patrol the school." Kaname calmly stated as he turned sideways to face the awestruck group of students.

"Yes Lord Kaname." She replied softly before a rush of wind passed and nothing but the shadow of her was left.

"The rest of you go back to class, I will handle what has occurred here. Aido call fourth the head master." Kagome didn't even look up as she felt the crowd disperse.

"Kagome, let's go." Kaname stated softly as he knelt down beside her. A soft rumble erupted from Akane as he barred his fangs at the tall male.

"Shh Akane do not be disrespectful towards your father." The child's eyes seemed to grow wide at her statement. She held back the guilty feeling of betraying her child's trust as she picked Reiko up and patted him on the head.

"Mommy don't leave me." Reiko whimpered before burying her face in to Kagome's shoulder and sobbing. Kagome's heart constricted at her child before patting her back gently.

"Come on my little ones." She stated as she looked up at Kaname.

"I'll stay here with you until the Head master shows up." He stated before giving her a gentle push towards the bed and closing the door. She nodded her reply before leading the two children towards the bed and settling them under the covers.

"Time to sleep my darlings." She cooed before running her hands through their hair and humming their favorite lullaby. Kaname stood by the window and listened to her soft voice before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. All his fears were coming true as the nights events flashed back inside his mind, everything he tried to keep away from her was closing in on them all at once and at this point he honestly didn't know how to protect her.

"Kagome, we must talk." A sigh escaped her lips as she kissed the two sleeping toddlers on the forehead and stood up.

"About what?" She questioned nonchalantly as she walked over to him. He turned to face her and found it hard not to lean over and kiss her as her eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"About this." He finally stated as he looked away and turned towards the two sleeping children. Kagome took in a deep breath before walking closer to him and leaning her head on his chest. Surprise took his being before comfort settled in as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned out of no where.

"To protect you." He replied before lifting her chin up to face him, waves of confusion swam through her deep blue eyes as he let out a sigh.

"You told me in the note that it was all a mistake. That you left because I was a mistake." She stated with a trembling voice. "You made me feel just like he did….completely useless."

"Kagome, it may have been years ago but everyday for the last three years I have remembered that note and what it contains. No where on that piece of paper have I written such vulgarity." Her confusion doubled as she continued to search his eyes for any hint of lies, when she found nothing but sincerity in his crimson orbs a deep feeling of suspicion filled her heart as she forced her self to remember where she had placed the note in question.

"If everything has been nothing but a mistake than….I have been wrong all this time?" It was his turn to be confused as he let her go.

"Wrong on what accounts?" She looked up at him and smiled with a gloss coating her blue orbs.

"Nothing." She replied suddenly as her walls we're brought up once more. If he was that oblivious to her feelings than maybe just maybe it would be better if they stayed on friendly basis, for the sake of the two children. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, Kagome stood there for a few seconds before moving to open it.

"Kagome, are you okay?" She smiled a reply towards her Uncle before opening her door up wider for him, Yuuki, Zero, and Aido.

"She's your niece?" Aido questioned disbelievingly as Kain appeared out of no where.

"Who would have thought that the head master had such a beauty running around in his family?" Kain added as he lifted an eyebrow at Kagome who was currently blushing a deep red from embarrassment. Kaname tried his best to remain impassive as jealousy ran through his body at the way Hanabusa and Akatsuki were ogling his Kagome.

'_Not yours anymore.'_ He thought to himself as he watched her sit down on the bed and pull up the covers on the two sleeping children.

"Thank you but I believe there are far more important matters to deal with tonight than my looks." She stated softly before looking up in to the hungry blue eyes of Aido who was obviously reliving the moment he sucked her blood.

"Your taste maybe?" Aido questioned hungrily as his eyes began to glow red. She eyed him warily before pointing a finger up and zapping him with her powers.

"You're a miko?" Zero questioned instantly as he noticed the faint pink glow surrounding her.

"Uncle, I'm surprised you haven't told your adopted children of what our lineage consists of." Yuuki put a hand up to her heart as she noticed the way Kaname looked down at Kagome. It was as if he was in a battle with himself over her.

"Ah yes I may have left a few parts out." The older male stated as he took a chair and sat on it.

"Like the part about you being at least two hundred years old? Ah, yes I know but how you came to be my uncle I will never figure out." Surprise was etched on everyone's faces at the knowledge Kagome possessed.

"How do you…." She put a hand up to silence whatever else he had to say before standing up and walking towards the window. A flash of silver caused her to squint her eyes but stopped as she reached a hand up to the glass and put up a barrier.

"I know many things, have been through many things and have not truly told as much as I should. In this time I never thought demons and vampires still existed but as I stand here now I realize that was a terrible assumption. Believe it or not my dear uncle but the well that has been on our family's shrine contained a portal, one that made me travel back in time, five hundred and so years to be exact." A gasp could be heard from Yuuki as she leaned on Zero who was currently fighting back his own surprise. Silence filled the room for a good moment before Kagome turned towards them. With one deep breath she delved in to her long story, telling them everything. After what seemed like hours she finally stopped and turned back towards the window.

"And now you know my story…." She stated softly as she felt her heart break all over again from the sudden wave of memories. A murmur close by caused her to shake away the feelings of anguish as she looked down at the two bundles currently moving in her bed.

"Shh my little ones it was just a nightmare those things will not be back to harm you anymore." She stated as she sat beside them, Akane was currently sweat dropping as he opened his eyes up towards his mother and cuddled closer to her warmth. She welcomed him with open arms as he laid his head down on her lap and fell back asleep.

"So Kagome, I don't mean to sound nosey but is the one named Inuyasha the father to your two children?" She had to hold a laugh back at Yuuki's question before turning her blue gaze towards the young girl.

"He was half a silver Inu Yuuki, my children are from a different breed. I may have been in love with the fool but that did not mean he returned the same feelings." She explained causing Yuuki to nod and hush at her explanation.

"So Kagome, who is their father?" Her uncle questioned seriously.

"I am." And in that moment all eyes were on the once silent male as he finally acknowledged the people in the room. Yuuki's eyes widened like saucers at the news before dieing down and returning to normal, she turned towards a silent Kagome before feeling the need to leave as she turned away and walked out without a word.

"Lord Kaname, she's the one?" Aido questioned nervously as the heaviness of his mistake finally settled in.

"Did you not noticed the crescent red mark she bore on her neck or we're you too busy draining her of her blood to figure it out?" Kaname questioned harshly causing the nervous male to shrink back in fear.

"Stop it, he had no idea." Kagome defended before standing up and turning towards the opened door. "Go after her Kaname, I know you want to."

He was at a loss for words as her statement reached his ears. He felt torn between the two as his gaze fell from Kagome to the door. "Go" She stated once more. He didn't say another word as he rushed outside to look for Yuuki. Aido and Kain disappeared with him along with a very aggravated Zero.

"You…you still love him don't you Kagome?" The old male questioned his niece as she stood frozen in her place.

"Love who? The one that left me for a dead priestess or the one that left me for your adopted daughter?" She questioned with a bit of amusement lacing the sadness etched in to her voice.

"Love is a double edged blade Kagome." He replied softly before standing up and turning to leave. "I'm sorry that you had to be cut twice."

"As am I." Kagome whispered just as the door closed. The morning sun began to rise up signaling the start of a new day as she closed her eyes and let her self bask in the warmth it provided, the warmth that was currently easing the pain she was feeling.

'_The love I have left inside me is reserved for no one else but my two children and my family.'_ She thought sadly as a new determination rose within her chest. She wouldn't cry this time; she wouldn't let it get to her. She had to be strong and being strong meant no more weaknesses. She couldn't afford any type of it so if that meant she had to box her self up again than she would. She had to.

**[Three hours later]**

"Mommy clean fast! Mommy clean fast!" Reiko chanted over and over again as she followed her mother around the newly cleaned music room. Kagome smiled down at her before wringing a cloth dry and rubbing it over the side of the wall where the last trace of dirt laid.

"Thank you Reiko, why don't you go and play with your brother?" She suggested as she dipped the cloth in to a bucket of soapy water once more. The jubilant child nodded her head before grabbing her brother and running out of the room. Kagome smiled at the two before wiping her forehead of the sweat she accumulated and moving the bucket out of the way.

"These music sheets are old but still manageable. I'll have to draw up some on my own." She thought out loud as she opened up a box and looked over the different pieces of paper. After a few moments she set the sheets down and began to hum the songs she planned on teaching. A slow melody engulfed the once dull classroom as she did her best to make it her own.

'_Ah, my paintings that I never really did anything with you will go perfect with this dull room.'_ She thought lovingly as she put up the different portraits she created, she than moved on to the window where she put up different arrays of blue, pink, red, and green curtains to accentuate the brightness she wanted to bring in.

"Kagome this room is starting to look livelier by the minute!" She turned to face her uncle and almost regretted it as she began to fall from her high post. Seconds seemed to feel like minutes as she shut her eyes closed and awaited the harsh impact, when nothing came she opened up her blue orbs in surprise as the person currently holding her rose a deep fear she never thought she would feel again.

"Hiten?" She questioned almost in a whisper as the tall male held her in place. His cunning smile was all the confirmation she needed as he set her back down, his strong arm still wrapped around her waist protectively as he looked down at her.

"You two know each other?" Her uncle's voice broke through their staring contest as she pushed him off gently and straightened out her dress.

"You can say that." Kagome shivered at his tone of voice before moving a few feet away from the tall male.

"I thought you were dead." A chuckle erupted from the man she once fought with before dieing down to a small smile.

"Something you we're mistaken with Kagome, I am demon I regenerate. All those years you thought I was dead I was simply healing and thinking. No hard feelings have developed I can assure you that." He stated before anything got out of hand. Kagome gave him a once over before reigning in her powers and nodding.

"Mommy!" Laughter entered the tense room as Reiko ran inside with her smiling brother. Kagome instantly melted at the sight before crouching down and gently flicking them on the nose.

"I guess I'm too late huh?" Hiten stated in a serious tone causing Kagome to dart her eyes back up and stare at him curiously.

"For what?" She questioned completely ignoring the nasty look Akane was giving the tall male.

"The moment I met you Kagome I guess you could say I was attracted." He admitted causing a look of surprise to plaster Kagome and her uncle's face.

"This just gets interesting by the minute. My old friend and my niece." He explained in a happy tone before exiting the room and beckoning the two children to follow. Reiko looked up curiously before shrugging her shoulders and grabbing her brother.

"Late is an understatement." Kagome finally murmured out as she turned back towards her duties.

"I've watched you for some time back then Kagome, how we're you able to put up with half of the trials that bastard put you through?" He questioned softly before pulling out a chair from the stack perched on the wall and sitting down.

"Simple, love makes you do crazy things. Stupid things and I was just an idiot in love." She replied flatly before picking up another box and setting it on the desk behind her.

"So I'm just going to take a wild guess, please correct me if I'm wrong. Did you fall for another, share your self with him just so he could abandon you once again like with Inuyasha?" He questioned calmly. Kagome stiffened at his guess before pushing back the swirl of emotions threatening to spill.

"You we're always the smart one." She finally replied after a short pause.

"I can practically drown in your sorrow Kagome so don't think you can hide anything." He replied in a gentle tone before standing and walking up behind her.

"You can only imagine how I feel, everyday I see their father when I look at them and it doesn't ease the pain anymore than I can help it." She felt his breath on the back of her neck before strong arms wrapped around her in a friendly embrace.

"I knew I should have taken you for myself all those times, I was just afraid and in turn that caused me to lose you." Her heart went out to him as she leaned against his chest. She didn't know why she was so trusting towards him, they were once enemies but at the moment his confessions comforted her, made her feel as if she was worth something to someone.

"At the moment, I wish you did too. I could have saved myself the heartache." He took in a deep breath and stayed there with her for what felt like hours.

"Am I interrupting something?" A deep voice questioned causing Kagome to stiffen in Hiten's arms before shaking her head and turning towards the door.

"No, was there something you wished to discuss, Kaname?" She questioned coolly before moving away from Hiten and placing different pens and pencils inside a case.

"The children." He replied simply before giving her the look he use to give her. The look that meant they needed to talk.

"I'm sorry Hiten; I'll catch up with you at a later time." The tall male nodded his understanding before turning his crimson gaze on the regal male currently staring him down. His lips curled up in to a smirk as he read the warning clear in his ruby eyes.

"Goodbye Kagome, and please consider my words." Hiten called out before watching as she disappeared with a very irate vampire beside her.

"Who was that?" Kaname questioned as soon as they were far away.

"Someone you should not concern yourself with." His brows furrowed at her answer before settling back as he put on his stoic mask.

"Oh my gosh it's Kaname!" A bunch of girls squealed in delight as their idol walked by with a very irritated Kagome by his side. He waved in their direction before turning his eyes on the small woman next to him.

"If he will be the male around my children I believe it is my business." Her eyes glazed over with an iciness he never knew she could possess as she halted her stride and looked up at him. Fire burned from within her as she looked up at the one man who caused her enough pain to last for years.

"Your rights are to your children, not to me." He was taken back by the sudden coldness in her voice.

"You belong to me and no one else." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously in a silent warning.

"You lost that right when you left. I may bear your mark but believe me when I say that as soon as I find the chance I will erase everything about you from my person." His heart jumped to his throat at the promise held within her voice. The determination radiating from her normally gentle blue eyes we're enough to make him question his decisions as he asked him self, Did I really hurt her this much?

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll show you a sweet dream...<em>**

**_Next night..._**

* * *

><p><strong>[END CHAPTER]<strong>

**A/N:** Sorry if it got complicated, things will be explained in further chapters. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

She was enraged, she was furious, she was confused, she was sad, she was a mess. That's what it took to sum up everything she was currently feeling as she stormed away from the possessive male beside her. _'He leaves me, impregnates me, and then expects me to be his? The jerk!' _She thought to her self as she let the cool winds calm her hot mood.

"Kagome, we need to talk about this." His voice called out causing a scowl to draw it's self on her usually happy face.

"No. Go run off to Yuuki again and leave me. You're good at that remember?" She replied bitterly before heading back towards the school.

"Do not hold a grudge against her she has no part in this argument." Her mind was about to go over as his comment took a toll on her already bruised ego. She stared him down with menacing blue eyes before turning on her heel and quickening her pace.

"Ah Kagome just who I wanted to talk to, Hiten told me you ran off and…." The look on her face added with the tense mood following behind Kaname told him that it wasn't the time to poke or prod about her past as he settled back in to his chair and sipped his tea.

"Where's Akane and Reiko?" She questioned as she searched the medium sized office for her two children.

"Oh Reiko wanted to explore so Hiten took her while Zero went off somewhere with Akane and Yuuki. I needed to speak with you two anyways." Her Uncle replied coolly before beckoning for the two feuding parents to take a seat in front of him. Kagome nodded before sitting down and scooting her chair far away from the calm, cool, and collected male beside her. Kain offered his niece a weary smile before shuffling through a set of papers and clearing his throat.

"Seeing as you two are parents and Kagome you shall be teaching music to the day class I devised a plan of co-parenting for the two of you seeing as in the day time, Kagome, you shall be busy with the children and in the night time, Kaname, you shall be busy with class. In order to make this work I have set the times for each of you to hand over the children to each other, or me, and go on with your duties in school." He stated earning a sigh of relief to erupt from the once furious female.

"That sounds wonderful Uncle, thank you." She stated with a small smile.

"Of course and now regarding security Kagome during the night time you shall leave the children to me and patrol the lands with Zero, Yuuki, and Hiten while I watch over the two children. Before the night is through I shall send you back to your room where you are able to rest for the next day." She forced a smile to grace her face as she thought about the hassle of everything, not to mention everyone as she pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation.

"She shall be part of the disciplinary committee?" Kaname questioned smoothly as he took in everything the crazy man had to say.

"You seem surprised, is there a reason for that? She seems perfectly capable of handling her self." Kaien stated as he pushed his glasses up and stared at Kaname with questions brewing in his eyes.

"I am. I'm not the same girl I once was. I don't need anyone, especially a man, I'm better of doing badly by myself." She stated with an arched eyebrow. A low growl emitted from Kaname as he turned towards her.

"You aren't by your self any more little girl." Kaname stated calmly.

"A fact I'm very well aware of. My children are my priority, always we're, always will be. Nothing will get in the way of that, not even you." His cool demeanor was about to crack as she stood up and bid her uncle a good day.

"See you tonight Uncle Cross." She called before closing the door with a loud thud and leaving the two to their thoughts.

"You know, maybe apologizing would be much easier than sitting here constantly bickering with each other." Kaname narrowed his eyes at Kaien before turning towards the window and growling once more as he noticed the smile plastered on Kagome's face when she saw Reiko being spun around by the new male.

"What is his position in this school other than playing babysitter? Why have you called him fourth?" He questioned in a low tone as he tried his best to settle the madness running through his brain.

"My intentions are good; I was unaware of their relationship with one another. All I know of Hiten Kaminari is that he is hundreds of years old, he is a thunder demon and a very strong ally." Kaname's eyes grew at the bit of information before standing up.

"I see thank you Head master for the information. I look forward to our next meeting." He stated in his usual tone before walking out and heading towards his own dorms.

"He doesn't look too happy today." Shiki stated as he flipped through the book in his hand and looked up.

"I bet it's that girl that has him so riled up." Aido stated as he turned to watch his master walk up the stairs.

"What girl?" Ruka questioned as she appeared out of no where.

"You haven't heard? Seems our master has a heir to the Kuran throne after all. A son and a daughter to be exact by some human girl." Kain stated causing a look of shock to pass over the usually stoic female's face. Realization dawned on her as the face of the one girl she hated the most flashed before her.

"Kagome." She whispered out in a deathly cold voice.

**[With Kagome]**

"Time for you two to take a bath and join your grandpa for bed." She stated as she walked up to their room.

"You no stay with us?" Akane questioned softly as worry passed over his face, Kagome had to refrain from laughing at his protectiveness as she nodded her reply and ushered them inside the large room.

"Yes but I will be back before morning and all three of us can sleep together; For now it's time for a bath." She replied before undressing them and preparing their night clothes.

"Mommy this toy?" Reiko questioned as she rummaged through the toy box and presented a pink Penguin and blue dolphin. Kagome gave her a funny look before nodding her approval and smiling as the little girl threw her arms around her neck.

"Mommy I want this one." Akane stated in a softer tone as he lifted up his toy robot for her to see. She nodded at his choice before standing up and leading them in to the bathroom where laughter and giggles could be heard. Kagome did her best to scrub them clean as bubbles and water was splashed everywhere, bubbly masses of white soap sat on top of her head as she rubbed them down dry and combed through their tangled manes.

"Mommy silly, mommy wet." Reiko giggled out before Kagome looked up and blew away the rest of the white mess.

"I know mommy silly." She repeated before picking them both up and heading in to the room where she proceeded to get them ready.

"Mommy I bring Mr. Snowy?" She questioned with hopeful eyes as she grabbed her large white dog and hugged it closer. Kagome nodded with a smile before brushing out the tangles in her hair and turning towards Akane.

"Sweet heart what do you want to take with you?" He looked up at her with serious red eyes before turning to his side and taking out the teddy bear Kagome had given him in order to familiarize the child with his father's scent.

"Smell like mommy and daddy." He stated softly as he hugged the toy closer to his small form. Kagome let out a sigh as she took the two children in to her arms, the sun would be going down soon so she had enough time to explain to them what was happening.

"I know things are confusing for the both of you but I want you to know that your father and I both love you very, very much. He and I may fight and argue sometimes but that doesn't mean we love you two any less. Okay?" Kagome questioned calmly as the two children looked up at her.

"Yes mommy." Akane replied softly before turning towards his sister.

"We want mommy and daddy together." Reiko finally admitted causing Kagome to tear up slightly at the hopefulness inside her daughter's blue eyes.

"I know my little one, I know but you see there are many things that happen and this is just one of them. One day who knows, maybe?" That seemed to comfort the little girl as she nodded and snuggled back in to her mother's embrace. Kagome let out a sigh before turning towards the window and watching as the sun began to sink low in the horizon. A knock on the door caused her to turn away as she looked up at the door and called for the person to come in.

"Daddy!" Reiko cried out in excitement as she ran towards the tall figure of her father. He welcomed her with open arms as she began to babble on about her day, he listened to her intently while gazing at a nervous Kagome who hung on to an equally restless Akane.

"I'll go with you to Uncle's room." She stated softly before picking up a small back pack and carrying Akane who seemed to be eyeing his father.

"You still have that?" Kaname questioned with a hint of surprise in his voice as he caught sight of the black bear wrapped in a red bow. Kagome blushed at his question before looking down and nodding.

"Yes, I couldn't find myself to throw anything away." She replied honestly before stopping as they reached the front door. Kaname didn't push the subject as he opened the door and ushered his small family inside. Kagome could feel the intensity inside the room as she saw the looks plastered on Yuuki and Zero's faces. Hiten stood by a corner with his arms folded over his chest obviously expecting them as he eyed Kagome and smiled at her. Kaname bit back a growl as he walked towards the head master with Reiko still chattering in his arms.

"Grandpa hi!" She greeted as she turned her body to the side and reached her arms down towards the expectant male.

"Oh Reiko my little darling you always know how to brighten up such a dull night!" He greeted happily as he collected the child from he father and settled her in to his lap where she sat back, took a pen, and drew.

"So, I'll leave the children with you, come back around two and pick them up." Kagome stated as she tried to break through the quiet atmosphere.

"Sounds perfect my dear. Now go off and patrol the lands with Hiten, Yuuki, and Zero while I play with these two cute little bundles of yours." Her uncle replied excitedly. Kagome smiled at him before setting their backpack on a chair and walking towards the older male who already had a spot on his lap waiting.

"Mommy don't go." Akane murmured in her ear as she tried to set him down.

"Baby, mommy has to make sure you're okay. I will be back soon." Kagome whispered back before attempting to set him down once more. The child seemed to attach himself tighter to his mother as he refused to let go.

"No momma don't go." Akane whimpered some more as hot tears began to run down Kagome's neck. She took in a deep breath before pulling him off of her neck and wiping away his tears.

"Nothing will happen to your mother kiddo, I'll make sure of it." Hiten stated gently as he walked towards Kagome and ruffled Akane's hair. The child seemed to growl his reply before sniffing the air and narrowing dangerous ruby eyes at him.

"Mommy stay." He stated one more time before turning pleading eyes towards his father who was currently glaring at the male besides Kagome.

"Son, unhand your mother and let her fulfill her duties, I promise once everything is through we both shall come and get you both." He stated with authority and gentleness lining his deep voice. Akane seemed to like the idea as he kissed his mother on the cheek and let her settle him down besides his sister.

"Shall we go then?" Zero questioned irritably as he walked out with a silent Yuuki following behind him. Kagome felt bad for the young girl as she watched the way she looked up at Kaname longingly.

"Goodnight Uncle, goodnight my little ones." The two children blew her a kiss before getting back in to their drawing as Kagome walked out of the door with Hiten and Kaname following close behind.

"Why don't you reveal your feelings for her Kaname, she obviously pines for you." Kagome questioned brashly causing the regal male to halt in his stride.

"She is too young and right now is not the time to discuss such matters, especially with a stranger so close by." He replied with malice laced in his voice. Hiten narrowed his eyes at Kaname who in turn did the same.

"You have something to say to me vampire I suggest you do it now considering the fact you seem to be confident in your abilities." Hiten stated in a challenge as he bore his pearly white fangs. The wind around them seemed to pick up as Kaname stared Hiten down in a silent warning.

"You should do well to hold you tongue demon, or are you that oblivious to who you are speaking with?" Kaname countered as Kagome tried her best to keep the peace between the two.

"You two should be worried about what's out there than the idotic problems you have with each other in here. We all have a job to do and I suggest you both get it done before I purify both your asses to oblivion." Kagome stated in a low voice. The two males quickly halted in their movements as they glanced at the slowly developing pink spark in Kagome's hand.

"You're not kidding are you?" Hiten questioned as he took a few steps back from the dangerous female.

"Trust me when I say I never kid, especially with serious matters such as this." Kagome replied before letting her powers brush against both of them. Kaname never felt so alive as her reiki practically dominated his, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she turned to him with those electric blue eyes he never stopped dreaming about.

"So powerful miko, tell me after you defeated that hanyou Naraku did you seep the jewel back inside your body?" The question caught her by surprise as she looked up at Hiten.

"And if I said yes what would you do about that?" She questioned with one brow cocked up.

"Just a simple question my dear nothing to be frightened with." Hiten replied nonchalantly as he began to walk away. Kaname seemed unfazed by the obnoxious demon as he stopped beside him and looked up.

"You should do well in keeping Kagome close by. Before you know it someone else may come along and claim what you never did." He stated with a small smile before bumping Kaname harshly and walking off.

"Kaname don't." Kagome stated quickly as she wrapped her arms around his waist to stop whatever he may have had in mind.

"He knows nothing." The tall male stated as he eased up and turned his body around towards Kagome.

"We just saw each other again today; his coming here is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you." He studied her carefully before nodding and turning his head just as Yuuki looked away. Kagome's heart seemed to buck at the two as she detached herself from Kaname and walked away.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Ka…Kaname I was just here to get you because the night class is looking for you and…" Yuuki stopped her explanation as he began to walk over to her.

"I understand Yuuki, you were not interrupting anything." He stated softly as he reached a hand over and cupped her cheek. She instantly blushed at his touch before watching him pull away and walk off.

"Have a good night Yuuki." He stated before disappearing from her line of vision. After a few minutes of standing there she closed her eyes and put a hand up to her cheek as she reminisced over the feeling of his touch.

'This is so wrong, I shouldn't feel this way.' She thought to her self as she opened her eyes back up and turned towards sky. The sound of footsteps and leaves rustling caught her attention as a flash of silver appeared from the corner of her eye.

"Zero…." She breathed out as the sound of the wind blowing replaced the sudden emptiness taking over.

**[With Kagome]**

'_Quit being a fool. He's in love with another.'_ She thought to her self as she let her feet lead her towards a set of stables behind the school. The moonlight was beautiful tonight as she rejoiced in the calming feeling her setting provided. Fresh air and light nighttime melodies surrounded her as she stood against the old building.

"Who's there?" A deep, gruff voice questioned. Blue eyes darted around the area before landing on a silver haired male lying down besides a pure white horse.

"Zero." She greeted as she sensed the terrible aching need growing within him. Something was up with the kid and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what. A soft clank to his side caused her to dart her eyes downwards and widen as she noticed a small red and black box lying on top of some hay.

"You are one of them?" She questioned softly before walking towards him and kneeling down. The horse seemed to not like this as he huffed at her; one look was all it took for the animal to calm down as she turned back towards Zero and offered him her wrist.

"I don't want your blood." He stated stubbornly before wincing in pain at the transformation his body was slowly going under. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before taking out a small dagger and cutting her wrist open. Zero's eyes seemed to bleed red as he turned towards her and stare hungrily at her wounded appendage.

"Take it, my blood along with my powers shall slowly but surely transform you back in to a human. There is only a slight problem, you will experience a few moments of pain due to the purifying abilities my blood possesses but that shall pass in due time. After Six weeks when the next full moon comes you shall be completely human again." Kagome explained causing Zero to turn hopeful eyes on her.

"You aren't fucking with me are you? I know you're a miko but shouldn't you be killing my kind instead of helping me?" He questioned with a small smile before closing his eyes tightly and grunting as another painful wave erupted through his body.

"Well, I'm a different type of miko." Kagome smiled before taking her free arm and settling his head on to her lap, when she was sure he was comfortable she placed a barrier around the stable and put her wrist up to his lips where he began to suck relentlessly. She closed her eyes and sucked in the pain of the blood loss before taking in a deep breath and chanting out an ancient spell. After what seemed like hours for her she opened her eyes and looked down at a now sleeping Zero.

"Sleep well child." She whispered before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and settling him back against the hay. Looking down at the cut on her wrist she put a hand over it and closed her eyes before letting her powers heal it back to normal. Once she was sure no sight or scent of blood was around she let her barrier fall and stood up.

"Always was the one to help people." A deep voice stated causing her to look up as Hiten came out of the shadows.

"What are you, stalking me?" Kagome questioned dryly before taking out her arm band and placing it neatly on top of her right arm.

"Do not flatter your self Kagome, I admire you but I would not stoop so low as to stalk you." He replied coolly. "Besides, I'd rather court you like any sensible man should."

"Court me? Have you not noticed that I am in no position to want such a frivolous sentimentality such as a relationship?" His eyes glistened playfully under the moonlight as he began to follow her towards the moon dorms.

"Yet you look towards your ex lover with such longing that it makes me want to rip his heart out and give it to you as revenge for all he's done." She stopped her walk as she turned towards him with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Touch one hair on anybody present in this territory and so help me Hiten I shall barbeque you alive." She hissed before turning back around and stomping off. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat before watching her petite frame walk away.

'_Such a beauty Kagome, I feel sorry for the man who did you wrong. If you we're mine kami only knows how well you'd be treated.'_ He thought to himself before walking off in a different direction.

'_Cocky bastard, all of them are.'_ Her anger was beginning to spike up as she went over the days events. Was all of this madness worth it? Should she just go and never look back? Her mind told her yes but her heart and gut told her no as she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

"A miko….what a treat it will be sucking your blood." Her eyes shot open immediately as she came face to face with a deformed looking person.

"What are you?" She questioned as calmly as she could before looking around for any means of escape.

"A vampire my dear and you are my next meal." The thing hissed at her before opening its mouth and showcasing rows of pointy, sharp teeth. Kagome narrowed her eyes before taking her dagger out once more and pushing her powers in to it. The vampire watched with fearful eyes as the small weapon transformed in to a sword with a pink dragon circling around it. The dragon seemed to come alive as it clawed it's way towards the evil entity, hisses and roars of might came fourth as Kagome ran forward and swung at the being.

'_Damn it.'_ She thought sourly as the vampire disappeared leaving her with nothing to do but to await its next attack.

"Got you Miko!" The thing called out before dropping in to hysterical laughter as Kagome barely dodged an attack. The strap of her dress fell leaving nothing but a cautious Kagome in its wake.

"Such a pretty little thing you are." A second voice chimed in causing her to dart her eyes forward and back as two more showed up out of no where.

"I can feel her weakening." The third one called out as it began to lick its lips hungrily. Kagome did her best to keep up as she felt her legs begin to tremble beneath her. Giving Zero her blood seemed to be taking it's toll on her as she blinked away the blurriness that began to seep in to her vision.

'_Stand up, be strong, keep fighting!'_ She convinced her self as she shook away the woozy feeling growing within her. With the strength she had left she jumped up and let her powers surge through the area before coming back down and watching as two of the vampires fell and turned to dust.

"Is that all you have little miko? I expected a better fight than this." The first one hissed as four more took the place of the two she just vanquished. Kagome took in a deep breath as they all came after her at once.

"NO!" She yelled out as she blocked one of them with her sword and pushed it backwards. It fell to the ground and got back up before charging at her a second time. Kagome's strength began to waver as small cuts and gashes began to appear around her arms from the multiple attacks boring down on her.

"Oh no you don't!" A feminine voice called out before a long silver rod came flying through the air completely taking two of the blood suckers by surprise. Kagome looked up with thankful eyes as Yuuki stood beside her with an angry look on her face.

"Thank you." She stated in a low voice before attempting to stand up. Yuuki turned towards her with a worried look before fending off another attack. Kagome swung to her left and chopped off one of their heads before falling to her knees once more. Pain and weariness began to engulf her small body as she tried her best to stand up once again.

"Kagome…." Yuuki called out worriedly as she wrapped one arm around her waist while fending off more and more of the savages. Kagome winced at the pain developing on her side as she looked down and noticed a large cut. Blood began to seep through her pink dress as she turned angry eyes towards a malicious looking child who was licking his lips mockingly.

"You're blood. It tastes amazing. I want it." He smiled before charging at her once more. Kagome pushed Yuuki away before stabbing her sword in the ground and swinging her body upwards, the small vampire screamed in agony as she kicked it in the chest purifying it with one touch as she let go and landed on her feet. Blood was coming out faster than she expected as he vision began to go foggy once again.

"Kagome!" Yuuki yelled out as she ran towards her, swinging left and right as more vampires began to fill the small field.

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed out causing Kagome to look up in time to see Kaname pick her up and hold her close.

"You no good leeches, how dare you touch her!" Another one called out in anger as a burst of thunder and light burst through the area completely taking half of the vampires by surprise.

"Kaname…." Kagome whispered before reaching a hand up to his face and tracing his features with her finger.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He replied before closing his eyes and letting his long suppressed power engulf the area. Cries of pain and agony reached Kagome's ears before dieing down to nothing as blackness took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>[END]<strong>

**A/N:** A treat for the fast and many reviews I received last chapter. Only one day and I already had so many hits and people asking for another update so as a treat to you all here is another chapter and a bit longer as well. Thank you for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Everyone within the vicinity felt the power surge from the tall and regal male as he picked the petite young priestess up and held her closer. His chocolate colored bangs covered half his face as he nuzzled his nose closer to her neck and inhaled her scent; a small flutter evaded his senses signaling that she was still alive. Relief poured over his soul as he slowly lifted his face up, a stone cold mask set in to place.

"Oh no…" One of the lowly creatures shrieked as they watched the king of the undead pull his lips back in to a snarl. His usually emotionless eyes glowing a brilliant red as he lifted an arm up and let a powerful blast of his power surge, eliminating all of them. Cries of pain filtered through the air as the vampires were slowly engulfed by angry orange flames, slowly they burned until finally Kaname clenched his fist and watched with pure, unadulterated malice as they were reduced to nothing but ashes. The field went dead silent as the small group looked up at the tall male with fear and awe evident in all their features. Yuuki fell to her knees in shock while Zero stood there, his gun forgotten as he continued to stare completely letting the anger of not being able to join in recede as thoughts rushed through his mind, Hiten stood far away completely engulfed in his own thoughts before the sound of coughing cut through the tense atmosphere.

"Lord Kaname, the council wishes to speak with you." A tall male with piercing grey eyes stated as he stood a couple feet away from the great lord. His cobalt hair peppered with grey as he stood there in what appeared to be a uniform.

"Kuma, I shall deal with those senile old fools at a later date; send word that I shall be tending to my mate before any thing is to be discussed." He stated clearly before disappearing in to the dark.

"Stubborn young man he is…" The stranger stated as he turned his attention on the bystanders surrounding him.

"He….he….obliterated them…without so much as a sweat." Yuuki was the first to break the silence as she let her weapon fall from her grip and land on the grass below. Zero growled out his frustrations before stuffing his bloody rose back in to the confines of his jacket and looking away.

"His power is great, his control iron, and his capabilities limitless. Lord Kaname is a force to be reckoned with when angered." Kuma ventured with a slight tilt of his lips, his fangs glistening under the moon light. "And it seems as if that little priestess is just as powerful as he, a bit ironic though wouldn't you say? A vampire - a creature so dark; the very spawn of evil is mated to one such as her - a priestess, so innocent and pure; the light to his darkness."

"They aren't mated." Hiten growled out as he balled his hands in to fists at his side. Grey clashed with red as the two stared one another down.

"But the Lord has placed his claim upon the little priestess all the same." His lips curled in to a small smile as anger flashed through Hiten's orbs, after a few seconds a heartfelt chuckled tickled everyone's ears as the aristocratic vampire turned his back on them. "Your heart falls on false hopes son, I suggest you step away before the situation turns dire. Master Kaname is not known to be lenient with people who challenge or question him." With that final word in place the blue haired male jumped in to the air and left just as quickly as he came.

'_Your heart falls on false hopes'_ Yuuki replayed in her mind as she reached a hand up to clench the tightness surrounding her chest. All the love she had saved for the tall and handsome male withered away with every repeating word that played inside her clouded mind. The heavy scent of salt began to waver through the air as the young girl closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

"Yuuki…." Zero whispered as he caught on to her distress. Hiten growled and ran in to the forest leaving the two teenagers to their own demise.

"I was so stupid…" Yuuki stated softly as she picked up her rod and balanced her self on to it, with a not so graceful heave she stood up, knees weak and hopes shattered.

**[Three days later]**

He tended to her wounds before changing her in to one of his clean button downs, with one graceful swoop he tucked her in to his bed and lay beside her, stroking her long ebony locks and immersing himself in the way her chest heaved up and down. A tiny knock on his door interrupted whatever thoughts he had as he called for the person to come in.

"Lord Kaname, the children wished to see you." Seiren stated with a low bow. He pushed back the urge to sigh as he nodded his approval and beckoned the two children towards him.

"You are free from your duties for the time being Seiren, thank you." The violet eyed vampire nodded and bowed before closing the door soundlessly and leaving the small family.

"Daddy, mommy wakes up?" Reiko questioned hopefully as she climbed in to her father's lap. Akane followed after before both children fixed their eyes upon their mother's sleeping form.

"Mommy…"Akane whispered as his small fingers intertwined with her hair. A soft whimper escaped his throat before small ruby eyes looked up.

"She will be fine, she just needs rest." Kaname stated in hopes of wilting away any seeds of sorrow. Reiko sniffled a little bit before leaning in to her father's body, Akane closed his eyes and mimicked his sisters movements as all three of them watched over the fallen priestess. They stayed there for an hour before a small grumbling made its way up to Kaname's ears.

"Are you both hungry?" He questioned with a knowing smirk. The two glanced at each other with guilty looks on their faces before looking up at their father and nodding their heads timidly. Kaname patted both of them on the head before gathering their tiny frames in to his arms.

"Seiren." He called out before spreading his energy forward and waiting. Seconds later the pale young girl appeared in front of him.

"My lord." She greeted nonchalantly before bowing her head.

"Watch her." Was his simple reply before looking towards the door and chanting a small barrier spell. The children watched in awe as the door began to glow a light black and back to its normal hue as their father carried them off. Seiren watched the regal male disappear down the corridor before positioning her body against the wall and scanning the area for any intruders, when she found none she disappeared in to the darkness and did her master's bidding, carefully blending her small frame within the shadows, awaiting on anything and anyone who dared attack her new found mistress.

"French fries!" Reiko exclaimed excitedly as she sat in her father's lap and looked over the kiddie coloring map she had received from the overly forward waitress. Akane scrunched his small eyebrows up in contemplation before laying the piece of paper down.

"Here!" Reiko called out before handing him their box of crayons. He offered her a lopsided grin before picking out five and beginning his masterpiece. Kaname eyed the two children with a hint of adoration shining in his crimson orbs, Reiko; his sweet little girl was so much like her mother while Akane, his pride and joy was overflowing with his essence. Every fiber of both their beings ignited a fire from within him and each day that inferno grew with the need to protect, to nurture, and to provide. It had taken three years for him to find out about his two children and he'd be damned if anymore years slipped past him. He would be there for them, after all he had an eternity to spend with them, and every second of that long lifetime he vowed to be there every step of the way.

'_Every step I shall be there for all three of them, as well as the many off children we shall create.'_ The thought alone brought a certain hype inside his chest as he thought about Kagome, from her long billowing hair to her compassionate azure eyes, he knew he had made a mistake back then and now that he was given a chance to fix his wrong he would seize the opportunity.

"Are these two your children, Lord Kaname?" A familiar voice questioned causing the person in question to growl out in displeasure. His thoughts we're far to distracting as Kuma took a seat across from him. Reiko and Akane shared a few confused glances before shrugging their small shoulders and continuing on with coloring.

"What business do you have here, explain." Kuma chuckled softly before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Lord Kaname please don't take my presence as anything against you, I simply wanted to discuss certain matters pertaining to that young demon boy hanging around the school." He explained casually before diverting his eyes from Kaname to the town outside. His mood took on a serious tone as an uncharacteristic sigh escaped his pursed lips.

"I honestly do request a moment of your time mi' lord, no ill will is being handed to you of that you may rest assured. There are just certain matters circulating within the council that I believe needs your urgent attention." Kaname took his words in consideration before diverting his gaze towards the small child sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Once my intended has awoken I shall set aside the time to speak with the council." He finally stated.

"Here's your food, enjoy." The waitress called out as she set down two plates filled with French fries and grilled cheese. Kaname nodded his approval before nudging Reiko and beckoning her towards the food, she pouted for a few seconds before setting down her crayons and reaching for a French fry, Akane did the same as his father gave him a certain look.

"They are just so adorable." The waitress gushed as she placed some napkins in the middle of the table. Kuma scrunched his eyebrows momentarily at the heavy scent of arousal surrounding the female.

"Yes, quiet." Kaname replied coolly completely ignoring the girl as she slipped a piece of paper beside him. Akane growled out his disapproval while Reiko narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Daddy, go back to mommy?" Reiko questioned innocently as she looked up at her father and snuggled in to his chest. Kuma had to hold back the need to giggle as he watched the normally stoic vampire king submit to such a small creature.

'_Who would have thought such a tiny creature could capture my lord's frozen heart. Little girl doesn't know just how wrapped around her finger he is.'_ He thought to himself, amusement evident in his grey orbs as Kaname left a generous amount of money on the table and picked her up.

"Daddy, I cold." She shivered as she wrapped tiny arms around his neck. Akane nodded as he hopped down from his seat and intertwined his fingers with his father's, the child looked like a mini version of the tall male as they stood side by side.

"Hmm, I see I have met the heir to the Kuran throne." He stated playfully before patting the boy's head and standing up.

"Big brother king?" Reiko questioned as she looked in to her father's eyes.

"That is for a later discussion little one." Kaname replied as he led them towards the door, his tall figure loomed ominously over everyone else as he turned to the side.

"During the next blood moon, Kuma," He stated momentarily before walking out of the establishment and blending in with the crowd. A looming feeling of someone watching caused him to keep his senses on high alert as he scanned the area and felt for any strange auras.

"Daddy? I feel weird…" Akane mumbled as he wrapped his tiny arms around Kaname's legs and held on tight. Reiko seemed to look around as her energy levels began to reach higher levels. Kaname growled out his frustrations as he felt the panic rising inside his children.

"Hold on tight." He stated suddenly before grabbing Akane around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. With speed only his kind was blessed with he flew back towards the academy. The hour long trip was summarized in to a measly ten minutes as the trio landed safely in front of the moon dorm entrance.

"Lord Kaname." His followers greeted as he walked in, Akane and Reiko holding on tightly as they received many disbelieving and unwanted stares.

"The lady has awakened my lord." Seiren greeted as she opened the door for them.

"Mommy!" Reiko squealed out in delight before running in to Kagome's arms.

"My baby." She replied with equal excitement as she crushed the little girl to her. Akane quickly joined them, tears running down his eyes as he buried his face in to his mother's lap. Kaname stood there and watched over them before dismissing his follower and closing the door.

"Shh, have you eaten?" She questioned them before running nimble fingers through their hair. Reiko nodded as Akane's eyes fluttered open and closed. A smile found its way across her lips as she began to hum their favorite song. Kaname couldn't have imagined a better scene to sit down to as he dropped in to the nearest chair and closed his own tired eyes, the dark circles contrasting with his pale skin tone causing Kagome to frown slightly as she felt just how tired he seemed to be. After a few minutes the soft sounds of even breathing reached her ears as she looked down and kissed the two children.

"Sweet dreams my loves." She whispered softly before situating them on the bed and pulling the silk covers over their bodies. She turned her attention on to the currently slumbering vampire and smiled as she walked over to him and brushed away the hairs currently framing his face. His skin was just as soft and flawless as she remembered, like warm marble.

"Oh Kaname…" She sighed once more as she took one of the blankets and covered him with it, carefully she tried to straighten out the wrinkles only to find her self tucked carefully inside his arms. She made a small 'eep' sound before looking up.

"Kaname Kuran let me go." She hissed under her breath, her cheeks taking on a pretty pink color as his lips curled in to a small smile, seconds passed before he lazily opened one eye.

"No." He answered stubbornly before nuzzling his face closer to her neck and inhaling her scent. Damn he missed this woman.

"Please?" She questioned in a softer tone hoping he would bite. Her efforts were in vain however as he swiftly picked her up and proceeded to the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and ignored him as he settled her beside the two children.

"Rest, you still haven't regained most of your strength. We shall eat later." He commanded in a gentle tone before slipping beside her.

"Okay." She finally replied as he tucked her head under his arm and held her close; she responded by turning towards and snuggling in to him, a soft rumble vibrated through his chest at her actions before dieing down as he swung an arm around her waist. Long fingers wound through her hair providing comfort as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him in.

**[The next day]**

Kagome wiped her brow as the final piece to her new classroom was placed. A tired smile crept up on her face as she placed some books on the shelf and backed up to examine her work. Sunlight illuminated through the colorful curtains giving the spacious room a warm feeling.

"Knock knock." A deep voice called out causing her to turn to the side and lift an eyebrow up as Aido made his way inside the room, with a careful thud the door was closed leaving them alone with each other.

"Can I help you?" She questioned calmly before walking towards the instruments and straightening out the different array of music sheets. A shiver ran down her spine seconds later as a cold drift seemed to take over her backside. Lean arms encircled their way around her waist before tipping her head to the side giving completely submission to the eccentric vampire.

"I've missed your taste….you see it seems I have gotten quiet addicted to the sparks of power that burst in my mouth every time I drink your blood." He whispered causing goose flesh to spread all over her arms.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go in to rehab." Kagome replied before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder, he landed with a hard thud on the floor just as Kagome walked towards the door and opened it. She snickered at the vampire's misfortune before attempting to walk out, shock registered inside her head as she landed in to a hard body and fell backwards. She quickly closed her eyes and prepared for the impact only to open them a minute later.

"Aido." Kaname bit out an edge lacing his normally cool tone as he eyed the nervous male.

"Lo…lo…lord Kaname." Aido replied nervously as he began to fidget with the sleeves of his white blazer.

"You are forbidden to roam during the day without permission. Why is it that you chose to break this rule?" Kagome eyed the two wearily before looking up at Kaname and placing a hand on his shoulder; he tightened his grip around her waist never letting his eyes waver from the brooding blond before him.

"No, its okay Kaname, he just came in here to ask me some questions about the kids." Kagome lied. Kaname's suspicion never wavered as he looked down at the tiny female nestled inside his arms. He could sense the lies within her but decided to save the issue for another time.

"Very well, if that was all you wished to discuss with my intended you may leave." Kaname stated harshly earning a vigorous nod from Aido who threw Kagome a thankful look within a blink of an eye he was gone.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him." Kagome stated with a sigh.

"Leniency is not something I accustom my followers too." He bit back before tilting her chin up to look at him. "I've missed you."

"I know, I also know that we have too many things to discuss before anything else happens." She replied before attempting to pull away from his tight embrace. A coughing sound reached their ears causing uneasiness to settle within Kagome's chest as she noticed Yuuki standing by the doorway, eyes cast down and body rigid. Kaname let her go immediately and left without another word.

"Come in Yuuki." Kagome called out before sitting down behind her desk she tossed some paper clips inside a drawer before looking up and noticing the look of pain and envy passing through the younger girl's large chocolate orbs.

"I won't dally around the situation any more, I know you have feelings for Kaname, I have noticed on more than one occasion that you care deeply for him." Surprise filled Yuuki's orbs immediately as she shot Kagome a weary glance.

"I…" She started but found the loss sound within her voice as she folded her hands in her lap. A painful memory was resurrected inside Kagome's mind as she relived the moments when she was in Yuuki's same predicament. In love with someone you didn't know loved you. Sympathy and understanding riled up within her as she stood up and walked towards the young girl.

"Though he is said to be my intended his actions around you speak volumes. I know he cares for you a great deal as well as you to him." Her chest hardened with every word she said but her selflessness broke through. "And….I think it's best if you talk to him about the situation…."

"But Kagome-sama I couldn't possibly do that! You two have children together…" Kagome put a finger to her lips in a quiet command of silence before letting her go and shaking her head.

"Two people can create life but love is something that can not be one sided." Yuuki listened attentively while letting her words seep in. "Yes we have children, yes I do love him, but no I shall not risk my family's happiness just to satisfy my own. Go with what your heart tells you Yuuki and don't let me be in the way of those feelings. Kaname is a man of his word, I am sure he shall provide the children generously but as for love, that's something I can say he provides only for you."

Her heart broke at that moment. The jagged pieces gnawing at her insides as she faked a smile towards the now jubilant young girl; Hints of sadness dispersing as she replayed Kagome's words inside her head. The young girl smiled brightly at Kagome before standing up and trapping her inside a fierce hug. The small affectionate gesture did little to placate the growing numbness the priestess felt but it did ease it somewhat as she felt Yuuki's aura brighten tremendously. The young girl bowed low before hopping off, confidence renewed just as Kagome sunk back in to her chair.

'_This is for the best.'_ She thought absent mindedly before letting an idea cross her mind. _'To hell with being grown, I need my momma.'_ With that thought in place she grabbed her purse and car keys and set off to find her children.

**[Somewhere around school]**

Zero slumped to the carpeted floor below as the voices raced through his mind once more. Images of Yuuki finally confronting Kaname plagued him as a deep pang of hurt and betrayal resounded through his chest. He knew the young girl had feelings for the god forsaken vampire but he never thought she would act upon it so abruptly. His thoughts wavered to the kiss she tenderly placed on the tall male before the bud of jealousy and anger swept through his being. It grew and grew until finally the bone chilling feeling of numbness claimed his body, icy cold gripped his heart as he took the picture she had given up and let it crumple to the floor.

'_Not again.'_ He told him self as he finally reigned in his emotions. _'No….not again.' _He repeated once more as he shrugged out of his blazer and changed in to another set. He would not dwindle on the situation, he couldn't. To save the last shred of sanity he kept within him he would not acknowledge her, he would push her aside just as she deserved. He wasn't good enough for her? Fine, so be it, she could go and parade around with the dumb leech for all he cared. Sayonara and goodbye was all he accustomed to her.

"Zeroooo!" Her voice rang true and sweet as she knocked on his door. He didn't even bother being gentle as he roughly pushed it open and walked out, slamming the door on his way through the door. He never once greeted her with the signature look or the playful ruffle of hair, he simply sent her an icy glare and walked down the corridor, his back turned to her confused face.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned innocently before trying her best to fall in to place beside him, it didn't take long for him to quicken his stride as he turned a sharp corner.

"Forget it." Was his only reply as he pinned her with an unbearably frigid stare; Her uneasiness was clear in her body language as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt never once daring to meet his gaze as he continued on his way.

"Hello there Zero, Yuuki." Kagome greeted with a false smile. Yuuki seemed to perk up at the greeting while Zero remained calm.

"Hey." He replied simply before nodding in her direction, his face softening as the memory of her kindness registered inside his brain.

"Are you going somewhere Kagome-sama?" Yuuki questioned completely bringing him back to the present.

"Hay, only for two days, I need some time away from here." She smiled before bowing her respects and walking towards the parking lot.

"She's so nice don't you think so Zero-kun?" Her question fell on deaf ears as she noticed the silver haired male walk away from her. She didn't know why but for a moment in time she felt completely loss, she felt completely alone as she stood there staring after the boy she harbored certain feelings for.

'But I love Kaname…don't I?' She questioned her self before biting her lips. Her mind became a disorganized bundle as she turned the other way and walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream...<strong>

**Next night...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the vague chapter and the long update. Another one will be up soon! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. By the way I didn't have the chance or time to look anything over, I've been super busy with work and college these days so any rereading was out of the question. I'm sorry for the mistakes I may have made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Stupid leech, stupid school…." Zero grumbled under his breath as he kicked a large rock around in frustration. His guilt ate at him slowly but it was no match for the anger brewing in his heart as his mind played the scene over and over again. With a chagrin growl he kicked the helpless stone in to a tree, successful in making a nice sized hole into the bark as he looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Now what did those poor rocks ever do to you?" A familiar voice teased causing him to turn his gaze to the side. Kagome stood with Akane plastered on her hip and Reiko pinned to her side with an adorable look of curiosity on her baby face.

"Why you mad?" The little girl questioned as she walked up to him, he eyed her cautiously before bending down at her level and taking the flower she had offered him. "Smile, okay?" He nodded his understanding before taking her in to his arms and holding her there. A warm feeling washed over him as she began chatting about random things, most of her babbling ending in incomplete sentences as she tried hard to overcome her baby talk. He couldn't help but smile as he walked up to Kagome, she put an understanding hand on his shoulder and smiled before motioning towards the parking lot where her car was located.

"I'd say it's time the both of us got some time away from this place." His eyes widened a bit at the thought of leaving the area, it was all he seemed to know as discomfort settled in to his stomach.

"The city?" He questioned hesitantly.

"No silly, my home….it's in the city but away from the hustle and bustle. It's on a shrine, it's simple but breathable and it's a place you can definitely loosen up in." He let out a sigh of defeat as Kagome's eyes begged him to go. How could he deny someone who was willing to help him feel normal again? He practically owed her his life so one simple request was undeniable as he allowed her to lead him to her compact little car.

"Uncle go?" Akane's voice spoke up as he turned away from his mother's shoulder and focused his crimson gaze on him.

"Yes, and he can meet grandma and uncle Souta and your hii-jiichan" She replied with a pep in her step as she unlocked the car and settled the children in. Zero stood awkwardly outside before clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow at her.

"So…your family…." He murmured slightly as he put a hand behind his neck, slender fingers ran through the flesh underneath as the ink from his tattoo stood out. "Do they care about tattoos?"

Kagome grew silent for a few seconds before exploding into laughter as she let his words marinate inside her head. Was he really that conscious about it? He raised an eyebrow at her outburst before letting out a growl and entering the compact vehicle. She calmed down a bit before following after and starting the car. A resounding blush marked Zero's usually pale face as Kagome continued to snicker somewhat beside him.

"They won't care about that Zero, I mean look at mine." She stated before pulling down her shirt and revealing a tiger and dragon combination on her back shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as his lips curled in to a smile.

"Always one for surprises huh cousin?" It was her turn to blush as she pulled her shirt back up and smiled.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now go ahead and get some rest." She instructed as the car rumbled to life. Zero took her advice and faded in to a short dreamless sleep, the soft vibrations of the road lulling him some more as Kagome shifted her eyes on the coloring children in the back. Reiko yawned after half an hour in to the drive causing Akane to drift his eyes open and closed, before she knew it both children were well into a nap just as she turned on to a new road and straight ahead in to the outskirts of Tokyo. The sun was high in to the sky and slowly lowering with each passing hour before finally settling in to the horizon as they arrived in front of the long steps leading to her only safe haven. Zero slowly awakened than as Kagome got out and unlocked the children from their car seat, with a barely suppressed yawn he followed after her and unlocked Reiko before taking her in his arms once again.

"Thanks for the help, you know I never really understood how I could balance two toddlers and a duffle bag before." He chuckled at her attempt of a joke before trailing behind her as they made the trek up the steps. Zero never felt such relief in his life as the modest two story home came in to view. An older woman was outside sweeping while a young boy around the age of fourteen kicked a ball around.

"Kagome dear!" The woman greeted immediately as she dropped her broom and rushed towards Kagome, a slight limp in her step as she threw her arms around the teary young girl.

"Gramma!" Akane greeted with a small grin causing the older woman to put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep from crying.

"I missed you so much!" She added before collecting the toddler in to her arms and holding him close. He responded with the same enthusiasm as he held on to his grandmother's cardigan for dear life. Reiko motioned for him to put her down immediately before joining the woman in a long and overdue embrace.

"Hey sis!" The young boy greeted with a huge smile, Kagome happily ruffled his hair and gave him a tight hug before turning to Zero.

"Mom, Souta…" She called out earning their attention immediately. They looked Zero over curiously before offering him a welcoming smile. "This is uncle Kaien's son, Zero."

"Oh what a handsome young man you are." Her mother immediately pulled him in to a hug causing a blush to rise from his cheeks. Souta shook his hand and offered to play a game of soccer with him in which he gladly accepted.

"Well, I'll help mom in the kitchen while you guys play out here. Please watch the twins for me." Kagome didn't even have to ask twice as the two boys incorporated the children in to their game. Laughter and happy shouting was all she could hear as she turned around and walked inside with her mother.

"What's wrong honey?" She immediately questioned causing Kagome to step back in surprise. Her mother seemed to always know her every emotion without her having to say anything. With a deep sigh and a knife in hand she prepared the meal while explaining to the older woman everything she kept bottled up inside. Her mother listened intently and with an open mind as she washed the pots and set the dinner table in silence. After a long forty five minutes and many pent up emotions later Kagome finished her story, blew some hair out of her face and stared at her mother who had a calm look on hers.

"Sweetheart if you can't figure out where you stand with someone it may be time to stop standing and start walking." Her face contorted in to realization as the meaning behind her mother's words hit her with full force. She moved her mouth to speak only to shut it once more as the older woman dried her hands and looked at her.

"But, I thought I was walking away mom. I never thought he'd step back into my life and I never, ever imagined he would make me feel as much as he did." It was her mother's turn to sigh as she took a seat at the table and looked out the window. With a certain gentleness surrounding her she patted the spot next to her and motioned for the distraught young mother to take a seat.

"Honey, take a deep breath for me." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mother's odd request but complied none the less as she closed her eyes and let the air in to her lungs. "Now let it go." She stated after a few seconds causing a rush of different emotions to run through her. Anger, hurt, forgiveness, and finally peace as her mind cleared. She opened her eyes than, really opened them to the reality of things as she stared outside the window and at her two small children.

"I feel….different."

"How different?"

"A nice different, like I just made peace with my past and now I'm throwing caution to the wind. It's like I can breathe again, actually take in air."

"Good dear because waiting for someone else to make you happy is the best way to be sad." A real smile crossed Kagome's features as she turned to her mother and wrapped an arm around her. She thanked her once more and stayed in her embrace for what seemed like hours before pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye.

"And here I thought I wasn't worth it or maybe I just wasn't good enough for him." She admitted causing anger to pass through her mother's chocolate orbs. The feeling soon passed as the older woman brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes and cupped her face.

"Your value does not decrease based on someone's inability to see your worth sweetheart. The world is as we choose to view it, simple as that. Your happiness, is in the end, up to you and not to anyone else." Kagome nodded her understanding as she offered her a small smile, tears fell from her eyes as she closed them. Her mother's wise words etching their way in to her heart and soul as she wrapped slender arms around the older woman and held on to her.

"You always know what to say mom, thank you." She whispered before pulling away and wiping her eyes just in time as the kids came back in to the house. Sweat dripped from Zero and Souta's forehead while Akane and Reiko continued the game inside the house. Laughter filled the room as the two children ran around freely.

'_It's nice here, I feel complete for once'_ Zero thought to himself as Kagome grabbed the two and hauled them up the stairs before coming back down and scolding him to clean up before he caught a cold. He willingly followed her orders before coming back down with a towel in hand as everyone bustled in the kitchen. Kagome sat him down immediately along with everyone else before serving the food and saying a small prayer. The rest of the weekend was filled with fun and family as Zero eased up, his warm nature cutting through the cold façade he placed for the world. He and Kagome grew closer creating a bond that was definitely unbreakable with each passing day.

* * *

><p>The small vacation didn't last long as the foursome made their way back to the school and settled back in. Many of the students awkwardly stared as Kagome and Zero chatted aimlessly with each other, a child in each hand as they walked back towards their dorms.<p>

"Hello Kagome-sama" Yuuki greeted with an oddly sad smile, Kagome brushed it off and smiled back as her new attitude shined through along with a not so happy Zero.

"Hey Kags, I'm going to go take the kids to see headmaster. I'm sure he misses them, you know how that loon gets." She chuckled at his statement before nodding her approval and watching as Reiko and Akane gladly accompanied the tall teen. He listened intently to their childish antics before taking Akane by the arms and hoisting him on to his shoulders where the child happily sat looking out at the world through a different perspective. Reiko stuck to his side like glue as he watched her pick flowers causing Yuuki's heart to flutter slightly at the care he showed towards the young children. Kagome cleared her throat causing the young girl to look back up shyly.

"You okay?" She questioned the chocolate haired girl before offering her a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. Yuuki looked up more and smiled for once as Kagome offered her kindness despite what she had done.

"Thank you for taking him with you….he seemed so out of place last time I saw him that…" She began but stopped as her brown eyes shifted to the ground.

"Give him time Yuuki, he'll come back around." The older girl advised before ruffling her hair and heading up the stairs. Yuuki could only watch with slight envy as Zero caught up with the ebony haired beauty, a big smile on his handsome face as they walked down the corridors and in to the head masters office.

'_I shouldn't even be feeling this way, Kagome has been nothing but kind and Zero…..Zero is like a brother.'_ She tried to convince herself as she took a stroll around the campus. _'Why am I even acting like this? I should be happy with Kaname but…'_ The thoughts continued to plague her as the sky began to darken, her duties as a member of the disciplinary committee were in full effect as she made her way to her own room and changed in to the uniform she was required to wear. She grabbed her arm band and slipped it on before heading out the door, her trusted weapon hidden under her skirt and out of sight.

"Hey Zero!" She called out happily as she caught sight of the silver haired male. He looked up for a second and acknowledged her presence before continuing his stride and stopping as Kagome came in to view. She was a vision in white as she sported a long flowing off the shoulder basic long sleeved shirt showcasing her soft features as short black shorts and thigh-high black stockings completed the outfit, a pair of black flats adorned her dainty feet as she offered Zero a smile and a hug. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist before spinning her around and setting her down. The seed of jealousy was being planted inside Yuuki's heart as Zero continued to become close to the older woman. She didn't understand it but she knew she was hurt as her eyes began to water.

"Yuuki, what ails you?" A deep voice questioned causing her to turn around as Kaname made an appearance. His beauty never ceased to amaze her as she wiped away a tear and smiled through the pain she felt.

"Oh it's nothing Kaname-sama I just got something in my eye." She lied through her teeth before walking towards the oblivious duo. Kaname stayed in place and looked on to the scene before him before putting the pieces together and understanding the situation. Yuuki was upset at how close Kagome had gotten with Zero, it was understandable as his own beast fought against him. Howling with want to fling the male across the continent and reclaim his beloved priestess before it got too far.

"If she is to be your intended I don't see why she has to hang around the likes of that new blood." Kaname battled the urge to roll his eyes as Kuma made another unwanted appearance on his behalf.

"That is none of your concern." He simply replied before making his way towards the awkward trio, Kuma followed faithfully beside him as Hiten made an appearance.

"I was worried you ran away from me again." The thunder demon stated causing Kaname to raise a slender eyebrow at the conversation before him. Zero seemed bored by the whole thing as he leaned against a tree and Kagome who was currently blushing as Hiten kissed her hand delicately.

"Zero and I just went back home to the shrine in order to visit my family. The children were missing their grandmother and so was I." Kagome explained before pulling her hand away and leaning against Zero's still form. Kaname's anger rose at the simple gesture as he placed his mask of indifference on.

"Are you all simply going to lounge around the premises or actually do your duties?" He bit out coldly causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at him. Blue clashed with red as the two glared at one another, each one unyielding to the other as their energies spiked.

"Kagome…." Zero called out causing her to break the connection for a moment. He gave her a knowing look before motioning towards the forest.

"Right, well I believe its Zero and I's turn to walk around the forest so I'll leave you to it ladies and gents." She announced earning a look of dismay from all four people as she ran off with the tall male. Kaname growled out his frustrations before turning the other way and heading for the moon dorms. Kuma was right behind him as Hiten and Yuuki separated ways.

'_She can't be falling for that weakling….is she?'_ Hiten thought to himself as he walked around campus to try and get his mind off things.

'_Are they developing feelings for each other? It seems as if that weekend getaway was more than they made it seem.' _Kaname fought with his own demons as Kuma leaned against the school building in complete amusement. Yuuki was pacing a few trees back as she bit her lips and fought hard with her emotions. The three concerned individuals spent their whole night like this until the few peaks of sunrise caused them to halt their musings.

'_I will get to the bottom of this one way or another'_ Kaname vowed as he flew off towards the moon dorm entrance to rally his people.

"That boy needs to learn how to stand up and be a man or how to sit down and shut up so she can see the one behind him." Kuma grumbled to himself just as Yuuki arrived, his words floated through her ears causing her to bite her lips as a light bulb went off in her head.

'_I can't deny it anymore, I do have feelings for Zero but'_ She didn't bother to continue with the sentence as she let out a sigh and walked to her dorm room to prepare for the day. The revelation was still so new to her and she didn't want to just go by instinct alone, what if he was falling for Kagome? How could she compare to the woman? And after what she said to Kaname, she wasn't sure if she could even go on with everything. Why did being a girl have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>"I'll catch you later!" Kagome waved goodbye to Zero before turning back towards the high gates and pushing a button on the intercom. She smiled up at the camera and said her name through the speaker before prancing forward with a carefree attitude. Her mother was right, it felt great to let go of things and not worry for once. She didn't need Kaname to be there, all she needed were her children. He made his bed so now she would help him sleep in it.<p>

"Mistress Kagome." Seiren bowed before leading her inside where the other night students lounged about waiting for the clock to chime so they could continue on with their studies. All eyes were on her immediately as the quiet vampire left her side to fetch the children. She pretended to ignore them all and keep to herself as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, if it isn't the human wench." A spiteful voice called out as Kagome looked up.

"Ruka, what an unpleasant surprise." She replied with a smirk as the tall female descended down the spiral staircase.

"Mommy!" Two voices called out distracting the two females from their heated battle.

"Hello there my love bugs." Kagome called out as she opened her arms up and hugged them with all her might. Reiko giggled uncontrollably at her mother's affections while Akane inhaled her scent, small fangs gleaming under the lights as he gave her a smile.

"What adorable little children." Ruka stated with a menacing stare, Kagome's powers flared to life as she challenged the beautiful female to make a move. The occupants of the room quickly stood up in case a fight broke out knowing their master would be displeased if any harm befell the priestess and her offspring.

"Touchy now are we? I simply wanted to pet the little darlings." Insidious intentions danced behind brown eyes as Kagome pushed the children behind her. Sensing their mother's agitation the two growled at Ruka and glared as hard as they could.

"Refrain from any further bickering, you are in the presence of children." Kagome turned towards the authorative voice and rolled her eyes before picking up Reiko and heading out the door with Akane in hand. Kaname's eyes narrowed at the disobedience as he shut the door in front of her.

"Seiren, please take the children to Zero." Kagome commanded gently before walking up to the vampire king and poking a finger in to his chest.

"She just poked dorm president Kuran!" One of the students whispered before silencing themselves as the stoic vampire turned angry eyes on his followers. With one motion he had them all out of the room as he turned to face the pugnacious woman in front of him.

"I know you may be the father of my children but as I stated before you have NO business in my personal life and NO right to tell me what to do." He raised an elegant eyebrow at her before covering his eyes with his bangs and letting out an uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Is that why you choose to flirt with that…that insolent little whelp?" Kagome backed away from the stoic vampire as anger filled her to the brim.

"That is out of the question, besides why do you care? You have Yuuki" She replied bitterly before turning away only to be pushed against a wall.

"Do not anger me Kagome." He growled out before showcasing blood shot eyes at her. She could tell he was angry, actually he was downright pissed as he growled at her.

"Why you bombastic, pompous and narcissistic jerk!" She wracked her brain for more fancy words to throw at him as her own fury began to surface.

"Tell me Kagome has he touched you like I have?" Her heart stopped instantaneously as the words fell out of his mouth. His hands began to roam her body leaving her completely helpless to his touch as she bit back a moan. "Has he kissed you, or made you feel like I have?" He continued with the ministrations as his expert tongue ran up and down her neck, goose bumps trailed down her arms as she closed her eyes and fought against him. Kaname couldn't help himself as he continued to tease her and rally up the passion he knew was burning inside.

"Stop." She breathed out as he trailed his attention downwards.

"Why? Is it because you want that half-wit instead of me? Tell me little girl, did he claim you as I did?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Kagome opened her eyes and blasted him with her purification. He was knocked through the door as an angry priestess came out, energy on high and eyes glowing as he got back up on his feet and brushed himself off. "Did I strike a nerve or are you just guilty?" He knew in his heart he was falsely accusing her. She had no scent of another man on her body but his jealousy chose to make him believe otherwise as she walked right up to him and slapped him square in the face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh caused a scene as onlookers caught a glimpse of the drama unfolding.

"There was only you….." She whispered as tears fell down her face. "There was only YOU! And I regret that day!" She ended with a raised voice, with an iron grip she kept her emotions locked in as she grabbed the two crying toddlers and ran out leaving Kaname on his own. The heaviness of his transgressions against the petite female weighing on his heart as he looked up at the spot she was standing in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream…<strong>_

_**Next night…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well guys, this was pretty much just a filler chapter to help satiate your needs. I figured I would update this considering the amount of messages and reviews I get concerning the story. Hope it was to your liking and for the most part I'm sorry if there wasn't as much action as previous chapters. I know you guys may have gotten a bit confused with Zero but no worries, they are both just friends and yes the two will make up in later chapters but for the time being we will let Kaname sit in the corner and think about what he said. Until next update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"My lord, the mistress had me return these to you." A soft voice called out through the darkness, a heavy sigh passed his lips as he set down his glass and beckoned the girl to come over. She did so without another word before handing him the bouquet of roses and bowing.

"Thank you Seiren, that is all." She nodded her understanding and dissolved into the darkness as he traced slender fingers across the intricate bows of the flowers he had especially made for her. But once again she had rejected his apology and sent back the gifts causing his heart to wrench painfully as he replayed their fight over and over again. The sting of her slap hung fresh on his mind as he reached a hand up and caressed the soft appendage.

'_What have I done?'_ He questioned himself as he took up his glass once more and drank away the pain. A soft knock echoed through his musings followed by giddy laughter as Reiko and Akane were escorted inside.

"Daddy!" Reiko called out excitedly before climbing into her father's lap and chatting away merrily while his son stood by his chair, an uneasy look on his face as he stared at the ground.

"I've missed you little ones." A ghost of a smile passed across his features as he held on to his daughter and looked down at his son. He could sense the trouble brewing inside the small boy as he placed a hand on his shoulder and tugged him gently to face up. Angry orbs the shade of blood looked up at him accusingly as he roughly turned away.

"Big brother! Don't be mean! Not daddy fault!" His daughter came to his defense as she clung to his neck tightly.

"What angers you?" He questioned sternly as he moved to turn the small body once more. Stubbornness, a trait he inherited from his mother, clung to him with a steel grip as he growled and kept his head down. Refusing to meet his father's gaze as small tears dropped on to the rug below, small hands clenched into tight fists as seconds ticked by. "I am not a patient man Akane, tell me, what is the matter?"

"You made my mommy _cry_!" The boy finally yelled out in frustration, tears streaming down his flushed face as he tried to appear strong. "Mommy cry! Your fault, your fault! You're a mean daddy! Made mommy cry!"

The words burned through his soul like a hot inferno as the guilt he tried to ebb away came back with a vengeance. The words had stung him more than he would admit as he set his crying daughter down into his lap and scooped the small boy up. He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest and turned to look at the wall to the side as his father settled him across from his sister. Small whimpers began to die down as Reiko's eyes fluttered open and closed from the exhaustion of crying all night and once more today.

'_I must find a way to rectify this mistake'_ He thought solemnly as the twins fell asleep in his arms, Akane tried his best to keep as far away as possible while Reiko clutched on to his shirt tightly, her fear of losing him eating at her heart as he mulled over different ways to apologize to their mother.

* * *

><p>"Now what did that poor board ever do to you?" The familiarity of the jest caused a rare smile to appear on her worn face as she turned towards the figure currently leaning against her classroom door.<p>

"Cutting classes again Kiryu?" She replied as she set her eraser down and flopped into her desk chair. "Because I am _not_ signing anymore excuse letters for you." He chuckled at her antics before lounging into a seat upfront as he stared at the woman before him.

"Have you eaten?" He questioned accusingly as lavender eyes grazed across her tiny form. The dress on her back seemed looser than before as dark, puffy circles lay underneath her tired eyes. Her face was sunken in as her collarbones poked out even more, the healthy glow she had around her was diminished as the light she usually carried was doused. The timid smile she offered him confirmed his further thoughts as he let out a sigh and stood up.

"Hey, wait!" She cried out in a panic as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door, down the stairs, and into a small café located conveniently close by.

"You look like a walking zombie." He stated bluntly as he ordered some soup and bread for her along with an apple and some water. She made a move to protest only to be dragged into a corner booth and sat down as he closed in on her and held a spoon out.

"I'm really not all that hungry." He shook his head no as determination set in his amethyst orbs, she knew he wouldn't be letting her out any time soon.

"You have a class in twenty minutes, you either finish this and get back to it _or_ I kidnap you and stuff you like a holiday turkey." His tone was serious and his eyes were set with persistence as he held the spoon up higher to her mouth and beckoned her to eat it.

"Fine." She grumbled in defeat before taking the spoonful and chewing it slowly, the taste of food seemed foreign on her tongue as she thought about the past three weeks and all that occurred. She had successfully dodged and avoided the stoic vampire king along with Yuuki and the others. She kept to herself most of the time and put up a good front for her two children despite knowing the fact that they sensed something was wrong with their mother. Crying in the shower was not easy to hide from her son's extravagant hearing and the fake smiles she plastered up for her daughter didn't reach her eyes like they use to, not to mention her lack in appetite as her usually fitting clothes began to feel too large.

"Your stupid fight with that leech is taking its toll on the children, isn't it?" Zero inquired knowingly as he broke off a piece of bread and held it up to her.

"I think I can handle eating on my own now, you can stop spoon feeding me, _dad_." She avoided his question with a covered up smile earning a sigh from the tall male as he took a sip of his own bottle and shook his head.

"Quit the shit Kags, I know you better than that but if you don't want to talk about it right now I get that but you better open up soon. All this crap you're doing to yourself is taking effect on the children." He made a move to get up only to turn back around and stare at his watch intently. "You have about thirteen minutes so I suggest you finish that up so I can walk you up to your class."

"When did you get so overprotective?" She teased before taking another bite as she contemplated over his statements. His sentiments rang nothing but the truth, she couldn't deny that but she couldn't find it in herself to make amends with the vampire. With half a bite left and no more energy to argue she pleaded with the stoic male to let her go, he broke down eventually and sighed before ordering her a snack and leading her back to class where a few students sat around waiting for her.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ she groaned inwardly as she thanked the younger male and proceeded with her schedule. The classes went by fairly quickly as the last chime of the bell broke through the atmosphere, all her students rushed out immediately as she collected their time sheets and assignments. With a quick wave goodbye she shut her door and proceeded towards her desk, basking in the silence of being alone as she graded papers swiftly. Hours had passed by unnoticed as a soft knock rang through the door snapping her out of her train of focus as she shifted through the rest of her papers.

"Kagome let's go, it's time for our patrol." Zero's voice called out as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Coming! Coming!" She replied in a hurry before unlocking the door and peeking through to see his tall frame staring at her ferociously.

"The kids are waiting for you to say goodnight, let's go." She didn't even flinch at the glare she received, only the usual sigh as he led her down the corridors and into the headmaster's office where Akane and Reiko sat quietly coloring on the floor.

"Hey my little darlings, mommy has to go and check the area okay? Be good for your grandpa." They nodded robotically and stayed silent as her uncle tilted his glasses towards the tip of his nose and shook his head. The weight of the two parent's arguments fell heavily on their children as Kagome brushed a finger through their hair and walked out.

"I'll take you two to the park this weekend, how's that sound?" A small smile formed on both of their faces as they hugged Zero tightly and nodded. He chuckled and ruffled their hairs before following after Kagome who was already halfway down, fully intent on avoiding a certain someone as she bit her bottom lips and looked around.

"You're so pathetic, so undeserving of our king! He sends you gifts as an apology and you reject them! Acting like you're little miss too clean." A spiteful voice stated from the shadows causing Kagome to stop and turn as she clutched her cardigan closer around her frail body.

"What the hell do you know Ruka? You don't even know me, you're just an outsider looking in. You only see what's wrong with me." Kagome hissed back as she moved to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet priestess!" The tall vampire shot an arm out and tightly gripped Kagome's wrist in anger before flying off into the skies and disappearing into the foliage of the trees just as Zero took his gun out and cocked it.

'_Damn it'_ He thought as his irritation grew.

"Hey Zero!" Yuuki appeared before him, a practiced smile on her face as he searched the vicinity for any sign of Kagome's aura.

"Damn it!" He repeated out loud as he stalked past her and into the forest. Yuuki was left baffled and confused as she watched his retreating form disappearing into the forest. Completely unaware of his mask faltering as he tried to erase the way her face engraved its way into her memory.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" The irate priestess almost screamed as the female before her held on tightly, a small growl was the only reply she got as they finally touched the ground once more.<p>

"Here no one can save you." Ruka stated with a dangerous glint in her eyes as she roughly threw Kagome to the ground and circled around her.

"I don't want to fight with you, what is it you want? Kaname and I aren't even together anymore!" She was seriously getting sick of everybody being in her business and acting like she was the one at fault for all the things happening between them. Ruka continued to pin her with a glare before stopping and looking up at the sky above them.

"Do you love him?" The vampire questioned calmly as she turned brown orbs towards her.

"What….what does have to do with anything? Why did you bring me here?"

"Just answer the question priestess, I'm not known for being tolerant when I'm waiting for an answer." Kagome turned away and stared at the ground, the French braid hanging over her shoulder as small pieces of hair cut loose and framed her face.

"I did." She whispered out as a cool breeze passed by her.

"You still do." Ruka stated gently as she clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "I know you still do so why didn't you make him choose you? I know he loves you but why didn't you _fight_ for him?"

"Because if he _really_ loved me there wouldn't have been another option, there wouldn't have been a reason to choose and never a reason to fight." Kagome bit back as she turned with a sideways glance. Tears streaming down her pale features as her bangs covered the haziness of her cerulean orbs. She didn't wipe them away this time, she didn't bother hiding them either as she turned and smiled a broken smile. "His happiness is my own. I didn't make him choose for the simple fact that even through everything he's made me endure, I don't want him to suffer."

"Priestess." Ruka barely whispered as they stood there for a few minutes. Kagome's smiled faded as she turned back and walked away, the wisdom in her words piercing through the vampire's previous perspective of the young woman as respect took its place.

'_I still love him, but I don't want to love him anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore, I've had enough.'_ For the first time in a long time Kagome allowed her body to roam freely throughout the wooded area, completely oblivious and numb to everything as she sat down on top of a log and leaned back against a tall tree. The stars shined brightly this night as she left her duties in favor of the solitude she was finally given, a chance to mull over her thoughts as she basked in her current safe haven.

"Priestess, I need to confess something." Ruka's voice broke through her relaxation as she nodded her understanding and patted the bark beside her.

"Go ahead." Kagome urged as she kept her eyes closed.

"The letter that you found when Lord Kaname left…..I switched it." Her heart clenched tightly as a frown replaced her satisfied smile. Blue eyes opened wide as she turned and stared at the nervous vampire beside her.

"What?" She questioned in disbelief as the words passed through her mind.

"I made it up, I wrote all that stuff! I stole the original copy and replaced it with my own forged one. Lord Kaname never wished to leave you, he wished to stay but he knew he couldn't because of his duty to Yuuki." The confession made the heavy weight she felt lift off her shoulders as she grabbed Kagome's hand and looked at her. "Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to be so vindictive….I just, I loved him and jealousy drove me to it. I know there's no excuse but…"

"It's okay." The two words left Kagome's lips with ease as she smiled through the pain she felt. Love was a crazy emotion, a drug that made you do things you wouldn't normally do with a clear mind. If she had been in Ruka's place she knew she probably would have felt the drive to commit the same actions, despite how wrong it was she couldn't find it in her to be angry with the vampire.

"You…you forgive me as if it was nothing to you. You forgave me so easily, how? Why?" She was surprised, she assumed the small priestess would try and purify her to hell and high water, try to stab her with a sword or scream in anger. Hit her, slap her, do something to inflict pain. But she didn't, she had smiled and forgave – that _easily_.

"I'm not saying I forgot or will be able to forget any time soon." Kagome began "But I'm saying is that I forgive you, it's hard to watch the person you love, love someone else; it's a pain I'm all too familiar with."

"Priestess…."

"Kagome." Ruka seemed surprise as the young woman snapped lightly at her. "Just Ka-go-me, not priestess, not lady, not wench, not anything….just _Kagome_."

"Okay." Ruka smiled softly. "Kagome."

"You know I'm glad that…." Ruka watched with a horrified expression as Kagome was grabbed from above and swooped away into the air. She didn't even feel the dark figure coming as she was left to watch from her perch. Seconds ticked by as the shock wore off, with a loud snarl her eyes grew red as she took off after the dark figure, determined to get back her newly found friend.

"Give her back!" She growled out as she sent out an illusion to distract the figure. It laughed at her feeble attempt before sending out a powerful lightning ball, she dodged it easily and quickened her pace before looking down and spotting Zero a few yards away.

"Zero! Kagome's being taken!" The silver haired male looked up with narrowed eyes as he took out his gun and began to run after them on the ground, all the while shooting his bloody rose with quick precision as the figure cackled out another laugh.

"What's going on?" Yuuki's voice questioned as Ruka created another illusion and moved to attack.

"Kagome." Was all he said as she ran beside him, she nodded her understanding as she took out her artemis rod and applied force, extending the dangerous weapon as Zero unloaded another round at the thing currently keeping Kagome hostage. He missed a few times and almost nicked Kagome in the process as the figure decided to make her into a shield.

"Shit, it's too fast." He growled out as he stopped his attacks.

"He's using Kagome as a shield!" Yuuki gasped as she watched the priestess struggling to get away, she could tell the woman was weak from the treatment she bestowed on herself as a dim light emitted from her fingertips. The creature didn't even wince in pain as he shook her slightly, Zero let out another shot and smiled as it hit its target, the moment was short lived as the creature regenerated and laughed.

"Silly beings, you'll never be able to get her from me now. My master will be ever so pleased to have his prize." Ruka narrowed her eyes as the creature cut Kagome's cheek and licked up the blood hungrily.

"Bastard!" Zero yelled out as he grabbed Yuuki's Artemis rod and threw it at the figure, the burning it left went unnoticed as the creature cried out in pain and slowly descended into a clearing ahead.

"Quickly." Ruka stated as she took to the ground and ran ahead, Yuuki was lagging behind as the exertion of running took its toll on her.

_'I have to…'_ She thought stubbornly before falling forward as a root caught her footing, she cried out in agony as it twisted her ankle. Zero turned around momentarily before looking between the clearing and Yuuki, with a frustrated growl he walked over to the fallen girl and picked her up in his arms.

"Be careful next time." He stated in a huff before holding her close and running once again, she nodded and leaned in to his chest as her heart beat faster. She was relieved to know he still cared despite the cold exterior he put up. A shrill scream burst through her musings as the creature they tried so hard to chase after started to combust in blue flames, Zero turned them both away and used his body as a shield while Ruka hid behind a tree. The light died down quickly leaving Kagome in the middle, her chest heaving heavily as she tried to take in quick deep breaths; the attack proved to be too much for her as she closed her eyes and succumbed to darkness.

"It will not do my master any good if you go to him in shambles." A deep voice stated as Hiten appeared from the shadows, crimson orbs dancing with mirth as he stared at the priestess currently unconscious on the ground. His thin lips curled into a wicked grin as he picked her up and summoned a cloud just as Kaname and Kuma made their appearance.

"I knew it, we should have never trusted a demon like you." The vampire king stated coldly as reached for his weapon.

"Ah, ah, ah leech. You might not want to do that less you stroke my ire and have me hurt my pretty little priestess, I wouldn't want to cut up her skin and draw blood and I doubt your people would either. I heard some new bloods were being awakened and my, my, what trouble it would be if they, say, attacked the school?" He chuckled at the thought before cupping Kagome's face in his hand and stroking her softly. Kaname's eyes began to bleed an angry red as he bared his fangs and growled.

"They cannot attack the school, the spells and seals will not allow them to even step foot on the grounds." Kuma stated as he eyed the demon warily.

"That's precisely why my master sent me here, it's quiet an interesting mission" He began before leaning down and allowing his tongue to stroke Kagome's neck in an erotic fashion, Kuma instantly kept an arm over Kaname's chest as the tall male made a move for his weapon. The need to kill the being above them growing with each lick he took at Kagome.

"Cut your toying and get on with it!" Zero yelled out as he wrapped an arm around Yuuki's waist to keep pressure off her injured foot.

"Very well you impatient little whelp." Hiten smirked as the teenage boy shouted out a profanity. "I was sent here to play a part, as my master likes to call it, as the resurrected demon out for the Shikon miko's heart along with the task to wear down the enchantments that old hunter placed around the grounds. Sadly though this mission took far longer than I anticipated since she seemed to want to stick to you. Plus, her powers were far too great but luckily for me you fought with her and saved me the trouble of trying to dim down her light. In her currently weakened state I was able to catch her off guard while her defenses weren't as strong, thus, bringing us all here."

"You manipulated the situation and used it for your own gain, you knew her will was starting to dwindle and you seized that opportunity to capture her. You are disgusting, demon, using the priestess's weakened state to your advantage instead of fighting like a true warrior." Kuma couldn't put into words the repulsion he felt at the male as he began to reach for his own sword.

"True warrior? Like who, _you_? Following around a shrivel of a powerful king and hiding in the shadows as his body guard. Pathetic." Hiten snorted at the old man as he let out a yawn and gripped Kagome tighter to him. "I thought I could use the little brats as a loop hole but than that leech had to jump in and intertwine their powers together. That was plan A but it was a failure; that stupid kid even recognized me so I had to learn how to try and butter them up in order to gain Kagome's trust."

"You're one to talk! What are you doing now? Playing lackey for some unknown master, you're the pathetic one." Zero barked out as his cheeks flushed with anger. His hand was already itching to shoot the stupid demon as Yuuki gripped his shirt.

"You were the one in the room with the children?" Kaname questioned in a deathly calm tone.

"Yup, and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling vampires." Hiten chuckled before waving his hand around. "I barely escaped that night, like I said before, you and the priestess are a dangerous combination but maybe her and I will be too…don't you think I'd make a far better _mate_ for her after my master is done with what he needs to do?"

"Never." Was the only word the vampire king uttered as he jumped into the air and swiped his sword across Hiten's neck, the blade barely missing Kagome as a piece of her hair fell down on her cheek.

"That speed." Hiten uttered just as his head separated from the rest of his body. Kaname smirked in satisfaction before reaching for Kagome and holding her close as the demon fell to the ground below. Blood began to trickle down the decapitated body as the vampire king snapped his fingers and ignited a fire. Orange flames quickly licked at the form before eating it up whole as everyone stared in shock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll show you a sweet dream...<em>**

**_Next night..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmm, a rather quick disposal of Hiten don't you think? I wouldn't want to piss Kaname off –shudders- Well, Ruka just admitted to replacing the letter! Will Kagome forgive Kaname? Will Yuuki finally tell Zero her feelings? Is Zero softening up to her again? Who knows, you guys will just have to wait for the next chapter.


End file.
